The Truest Love
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: This is going to be mostly a romance. I'm not going to say the couple yet, but it's going to be good. It'll probably be pretty short and it's all up to you readers if I finish it (review).
1. Prologue

The Truest Love

The Truest Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing (I really wish I did, though *pouts*)

Note: Okay this is gonna be a love story between kinda a strange pair… You'll see what I mean when I get Chapter 1 out… I'm trying to be more descriptive in my writing, tell me what you think all right? This is probably going to be a pretty short story and it'll probably be a little wishy washy and there may be citrus in later parts as well. Email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

Thoughts are _italicized_

Dream Sequences are _italicized _(thoughts in dreams aren't)

**** Change of scene, time, etc…

****

Prologue

Usagi was walking along the beach, thinking of what had just happened. How could Mamoru betray her in such a way? She gave him all of her love, she knew it was love. She had always loved and trusted him. She thought she knew everything there was to know about him… his past… his future… She never saw this coming. She never would have guessed that he would have done this. But still… she couldn't just stop loving him. They had been together for so long, she wasn't ready to give up on their relationship. Not even after all they had been through.

She had never really had much of a life. Always being with the same guy, still, she didn't care because she loved him. She might have acting like she liked other guys, but the truth was, she was only attracted to one… Mamoru… She merely wanted him to feel slightly jealous; she wanted him to prove he loved her… he never did, though. He just scowled at the guys, never saying a word to them or to her. He said he loved her and she believed him, thinking that they would never have any problems in their relationship. Thinking that he would never hurt her. She knew now… she knew that he wasn't the man she had thought he was… he showed her what she wanted and kept his true self hidden… hidden for thousands of years.

She wiped the sorrowful tears from her eyes, sitting down on the sandy beach as she gazed out upon the glittering ocean. It was so peaceful… so beautiful… so perfect. The moon shone above, reflecting off the surface of the water, giving her a dull glow. She felt the tears still falling, but didn't move to wipe them away. She was heart-broken… she didn't want to live another day. She hugged her knees, thinking about what her life was going to be like. She had once wanted to grasp her destiny, but that was no longer. She wanted no part of that life. She had to escape from this life… leave this place…

She saw everything clearly… she saw Mamoru breathing heavily as he moved up and down. She saw the perfect fingernails that dug into the skin of his bare back and heard a small cry and a voice saying a name. "Mamo-chan…" The voice moaned as she clung to him. Usagi stood in the doorway, a small box in her hand and a bag of cookies. She had come all the way to America to see him, having been accepted to a nearby school. She had had Makoto help her bake the cookies and they were actually edible. She was so excited to see him, it had been nearly six months since he had left and he had only written her once. She wrote to him everyday, putting a lip-sticked kiss mark on each letter that had been written with the utmost care. She was extra careful to spell everything correctly and to write it as neatly as possible. She was quite a good writer that's one reason she had been accepted into the school. In the past few years, with the help of Ami, she managed to pull all of her grades up and graduate High School with honors. She was no longer the klutzy, air headed teenager he had left behind.

She watched again as he turned toward her, a look of shock on his face.

"Usako…" He mumbled, seeing the bag of cookies in her hand. She didn't say a word… she dropped the cookies and the box, trying to hold back the tears and walked out the door, closing it behind her. This is where she ended up, sitting alone on the beach deep in her own sorrow. Her heart shattered into a million pieces that she would never be able to pick up. She stared out at the ocean and rose to her feet, feeling the cool water on her bare feet. The icy water lapped at her ankles, urging her to go out deeper. She gave into this urge and slowly made her way into the water… up to her knees… her waist… her shoulders…

She stared up at the sky before diving under, swimming slowly… letting the current take her body… letting herself be taken away…

::Fin::

That's it for the Prologue. I'm not going to post the first chapter right away cuz I want to see what kind of a response this receives first. If I only receive a few reviews, I may only send it to the ppl that review. I'm not going to punish those ppl that actually TELL me they like my stuff (and I have to tell you, they are few *pouts*). Anyway, here's my email even though none of you will email me [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] Please review, if you don't I'll never be able to post the first chapter. (*psst* I'm not going to post Chapter 1 until I get 10 reviews k?). Ja for now, 

P-chan

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 1 - A Treasure Found...

The Truest Love

The Truest Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, please don't sue me. Trust me, you wouldn't get much.

Note: This is the first chapter to my newest fic. I'm going to add this now. I will NOT continue to write this if I don't get a response, I promise you that. I tired of writing stories that no one appreciates *sighs* I mean, you may like it, but only a select few ever tell me that. It's discouraging to an author when they don't get a response. Plus, I never really get any help on my fics, so it's hard for me, gomen. It takes me a while to update cuz I have SO much to do and then when I DO update, no one even cares… Anyway, please review, it will decide whether I continue this fic or not. I DO warn you, though, that it may take a while to get chapters out. I was going to hold this, but I decided not to, cuz I sent it to a few pre-readers and they said they liked it *waves to Himiko-chan and Allure-chan* Thanx guys!! You're the greatest *giggles* Anyway, this fic is all up to you readers…

****

Chapter 1 – A Treasure Found…

Wufei was outside on the beach, staring out at the ocean. He hated to be alone; it had been that way for years now, though. He didn't stay in contact with the other Gundam pilots… he wanted someone to love… someone to protect…

He sighed and kicked at a piece of driftwood at his feet, making it move a few inches. He still carried a gun with him almost everywhere he went. It made him feel safe… from what, though? The war was over, was it really necessary? Everyone thought he was strong… why did he feel so insecure about himself? He was strong, wasn't he? He was strong and alone…

He watched as the sun slowly rose over the ocean, sending a yellow glow cast over everything it touched.

He knew there was a girl, correct that, a woman out there for him. He was afraid, though. Afraid that he would never find her and even if he did, he'd blow it. He was afraid, that was it… Fear was the one thing he had always known… Fear was the only thing that was real, the only thing that could hold him back. He had slowly overcome all of his fears… all his fears save one. He was afraid he would always be alone… that was the one thing that could not be changed through battle.

Wufei slowly walked along the beach, staring down at his feet with his hands thrust deep into his pockets. He wouldn't have even noticed what he saw had it not been for the glimmer of yellow that caught the corner of his eyes. He noticed a bundle of seaweed not too far from him; a few strands of golden blond hair were visible, glistening in the morning sunlight. He ran to the bundle of seaweed, ripping and tearing into it. The creature that lay in his arms was one of the most exquisite beauty he had seen in his life. Even half dead, the woman in his arms looked like an angel. He touched her neck, feeling for a pulse… looking for any sign that she may still live. His fingers grazed over her neck as he searched and finally… he found it. A very weak, but steady beating that brought a sigh of relief to him. He brushed a strand of golden blond hair from her eyes, his fingers grazing over her milky white skin. It was like touching silk, not a mark abrasing its perfection. He slowly began to make his way toward the small cottage that had been built on this island.

__

Who is she? He thought as he examined her perfection. She wore a knee-length pink skirt that was tattered and torn and a white tank top that now only had one strap. He stepped into the house, closing the door behind him and made his way to the extra room. He gently lay her on the bed, pulling the covers up around her, making her look even more pale against the darker color of the bedspread.

__

Are you the one? He asked himself as he watched the mysterious girl sleep. Where had she come from? What had happened? Most importantly… was she going to stay here?

****

Usagi groaned lightly, opening her cerulean blue eyes to find she was in an unfamiliar room. _Nani? What happened?_ She thought as her eyes scanned the room. They stopped when she saw a man maybe a few years older than her, leaning against the wall, his eyes locked on hers. He dressed casually, wearing a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt with a leather jacket over it. He had pitch-black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck with a few loose strands hanging out here and there. His eyes were what intrigue her the most… they were dark… almost black. They were dark and mysterious, as if he were hiding something from the world. Behind them, though, she sensed his loneliness… that's when the full force of what had happened hit her. She felt the tears begin to fill her eyes and she had to turn away, forcing the tears back. _No, I won't cry over Mamoru any more!_ She told herself, before turning back to look at the boy. When she looked back, though, he was gone. _Huh? Where did he go?_ She asked herself, as she pushed the blankets off. She swung her feet around the bed, letting them touch the floor. She felt a chill run through her body as they touched the cold floor. _Where am I?_ She asked herself as she stood up, feeling her weight shift onto her feet.

She walked to the door, griping the knob and twisting it quietly. She pushed the door open and made her way out into the hallway, surveying her surroundings as she walked through the unfamiliar house. It wasn't very elaborate. Most of the furniture seemed to be rather old and worn out. There were no pictures hanging on the walls… come to think of it, the walls were bare except for a few old hangers and hooks. She made her way into the kitchen, seeing that the boy was sitting at the table, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed.

"So…" He started in a monotone voice. "Who are you?" Usagi sat down across from him at the table, fingering the necklace that hung around her neck.

"Tsukino Usagi." She said quietly, the reality of what had happened hitting her. It was that damn Ginzuishou. It saved her… it wouldn't let her die without first fulfilling her destiny.

"Rabbit of the Moon?" He questioned, not opening his eyes.

"Hai…" Her gaze drifted to the floor, not wanting to look at him. Wufei opened his eyes and looked over at the girl. Her eyes were her most amazing feature. They were odd, being light blue as well as a deep cerulean blue. They held a sadness in them, though… deep into her soul…

"I'm Chang Wufei," He said simply. "Where are you from?" She still didn't meet his gaze, just stared down at the ground.

"Tokyo… I was visiting a friend in America though." Usagi said simply, feeling the tears begin to fill her eyes.

"How exactly did you end up here?" Wufei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…." Usagi tried to hold back the tears, not wanting to remember the betrayal she had met in America… not wanting to relive it again. "Please…" She begged, raising her eyes to look into his. He saw the crystalline tears that were forming and instantly felt guilty. _What's wrong with me?!?_ His brain shrieked. _I can't have feelings for this girl!! She's just another weak woman!! _His brain screamed. "Please don't ask me that…" She begged, it obviously pained her to think about it. Judging by the tears and the sadness in her voice, he decided not to push the matter further.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, as he stood, walking over to the refrigerator. She looked up, wiping her eyes and forced a smile onto her lips.

"Hai, I am a little." She said, as she watched him pull a few things out of the fridge. Usagi watched intently as he began to prepare the food. _He's so mysterious…_ She thought as her eyes fell upon something that was sticking out of his pocket a little. She wasn't able to tell what it was, but she didn't say anything. She looked away, staring out the window at the ocean. It was so beautiful, the way the light hit the water, making it sparkle… the way the waves had a white crest on the top as they neared the shore. It looked alive… wild… yet peaceful at the same time. She was still staring out the window when a plate was set on the table in front of her. "Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu …" She said weakly as she picked up the fork and began to slowly eat. He sat down across from her, his eyes trained on her. He crossed his arms over his chest, gazing at her with his mysterious black eyes. _What could have happened to make this angel so closed off from the world?_ He wondered as he watched her eat. He saw a slight blush on her cheeks and she pushed the plate away and he realized that he had been staring at her.

"…." He rose from his seat and headed for the door, pushing it open, the bright sunlight pouring into the house. "If you need anything, I'll be out here." Usagi shook her head as he walked outside, closing the door behind him. Usagi slowly walked back to the bedroom she had been in, throwing herself face down on the bed. She felt the pain ripping at her heart as the tears began to flow, loud sobs rising from deep in her chest.

Wufei walked outside, closing the door. It didn't block out the sound, though… the sound of her sorrowful sobs. What had happened to make her cry like that? Why did he care? He tried to ignore the sound as he began to train, punching the air in front of him. He tried to concentrate but found it next to impossible as the sound continued, slowly diminishing. Why did he care that she was upset? _Why? I can't figure it out… she was just another weak woman… a weak… beautiful woman… NO! What am I thinking?!?_ His brain screamed. He let out a growl and punched a nearby tree in frustration, nearly knocking it over.

****

Usagi felt the tears pouring from her face, soaking the pillow under her head.

"Why, why, why, why?!?" She screamed in a mixture of sorrow and anger, slamming her fists down onto the pillow. After a few minutes, she began to calm down, feeling a great headache coming on. "I will not forget you Mamo-chan…" She whispered to no one in particular. She felt her hands around a stand next to the bed, pulling open a drawer. She sifted through its contents and found a small silver knife. She pulled it out, feeling all of her tears gone, all of her sorrows gone. "The Ginzuishou won't be able to protect me this time…" She mumbled to herself as she brought the knife up to her wrist, preparing to cut into it. She closed her eyes… waiting for the pain it would bring her as it sunk into the soft flesh of her wrist.

"What are you doing?!" She heard a sharp voice demand. Her eyes snapped open and she saw the angry… wait… it looked more like worry that was in his black eyes… he slowly walked to her, noticing the small traces of tears still on her face. He sat down on the edge of the bed, gently taking the knife from her. "Please don't…" He whispered, brushing the last of her tears from her face.

"I don't want to live anymore…" She whispered, looking tired and lost. "I will not fulfill my destiny… I refuse to!!" She cried, jumping to her feet. Wufei looked up into her deep blue eyes that were full of a sort of sadness that only one thing could have caused… it was apparent that she was suffering from a broken heart. "I will join my mother…"

"Please don't do that…" Wufei said, not knowing why he was saying this. "There are people in this universe that need you…" His voice trailed off.

"I am not needed by anyone… I'm not loved by anyone…" She whispered, falling to her knees in another cry of sorrow, the dry sobs raking through her body… she had run out of tears for everything… for everyone she was going to leave…

Wufei didn't know why, but he leaned by her side, putting his arms protectively around her. Instead of pulling away as he expected… she buried her face in his chest, letting him comfort her sorrows…

__

I'll kill the baka that hurt this beautiful angel! He swore to himself. _Nani?!?! Why do I feel like this?!? I don't even know who she is!!! I'm too strong to fall for such a trick!!_ He couldn't bring himself to pull away, though… He held her close to his chest, listening as her sobs slowly diminished and she lay sleeping in his arms. Ever so gently, he lifted her and placed her on the bed, careful not to awaken her… his eyes fell upon the sleeping goddess once more before he left the room…

****

__

Usagi was running through the woods. Where am I? _She thought as she continued her path… never slowing…Why was she running so fast? She felt fear gripping at her heart and managed to push herself even faster, her breathing coming out in ragged gasps._

"Usagi-chan!! Come back!!" She heard a male voice behind her. She didn't look back… the sound of the voice had only increased her intense fear…

Rain started to fall, blinding Usagi as she continued her mad dash to wherever it was she was headed… she didn't know… she just knew she had to leave… leave and not look back…

She saw streaks of lightening light up the area and felt her childhood fear come back to her… she had always hated storms so… the lightening… the thunder… the sorrow that the rain always seemed to bring… she had felt enough sorrow in this part of her life. She had been the happiest, most fun-loving person in the world not a few days ago and now here she was… running for her life from who knows what… feeling a fear grip at her soul that she had never felt before. Not even when battling Queen Beryl, the woman that had killed her mother.

"Please come back Usagi-chan!" The voice called again. Usagi didn't stop, she could feel her lungs about to burst… the pain shooting through her whole body, making her grasp her chest with her hand. She didn't say a word… merely ran… ran… from nothing and from everything… from the young man with the black eyes… from her 'love'… her Mamo-chan… she was running from destiny…

A giant machine stepped in front of her, holding a sort of gun pointed at her. She stopped running… looking up at the weird machine, recognizing it as one of the Gundams that had fought so hard to earn this peace… that had given up so much of themselves for the sake of the world… Usagi was the same as them… she had given up her choices… her freedom… her life… She had been living as destiny had seen fit… as it had been shown to her… never questioning it, never going against it… she had been readying herself to grasp it… to become something she'd never wanted… a gift, they told her. She was a princess… a princess that would one day rule the universe… she had never wanted any of that… deep down, she only wanted to be normal… only wanted to be able to make her own decisions and decide her own fate… that was not allowed for her, though. That was unacceptable for someone of her status… the Princess of the Moon… princess of a kingdom that no longer exists…

"Please…" She begged, ready to embrace death… ready to leave this place… ready to once again see the man with the black eyes. She closed her eyes, holding her arms out to both sides. A slight glow was emitted from the suit and a blast headed straight for Usagi…

****

Usagi's eyes flew open and she sat up straight in bed, searching her surroundings.

"Wufei!!" She shrieked, feeling the fear of the dream burning in her chest. She didn't know why she called that name… she didn't know what the dream had meant… it had been so real to her… she was terrified…

"Nani?!? Usagi, what's wrong?!?!" The man with the black eyes cried as he ran into her room. He noticed her eyes darting around the room in alarm… scanning over everything in the room before they fell on him. He walked slowly to the edge of the bed, sitting down and looking into her eyes. "Nightmare?" He asked, his eyes softening a bit.

"Hai…" She whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck and beginning to cry once again. The sound made Wufei's heart seem to ache… why did he feel this way? Why did her tears affect him in such a way? _Why do I love her?_ He thought. _Nani?!? Did I just say LOVE?!?! I DON'T fall in love…_ His mind screamed. His heart was telling him otherwise…

"It was just a dream…" He heard himself whisper to her, stroking her hair gently, his other hand on her back. "It won't hurt you… I promise…" His mind was yelling at him to leave her alone… to forget about her, but he couldn't… he just… couldn't leave a beautiful heart-broken woman to cry like that… even if she was weak…

****

Usagi walked into the kitchen, feeling much better than she had the day before. She even smiled at Wufei before opening the fridge and helping herself to anything that was there.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him, noticing he sat at the table with his arms crossed over his chest. She was dressed only in one of his white T-shirts that was too large for her and a pair of his jeans that she must have found in the drawer. He looked at her in slight shock to her transformation. The day before she had been the most heart-broken person on Earth and now she was smiling and looked like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Hai." He said gruffly, his arms still crossed over his chest as he watched her search for a pan. He stood up and walked over to a cupboard, pulling out a pan and handing it to her.

"I'm not the best cook in the world," She said, a sweatdrop appearing on her forehead. "Actually… I'm probably the worst cook out there," He didn't smile, only locked his dark eyes on her light, carefree face. He gently took the pan from her and began to cook a meal for the two of them, her helping out where she could. "So Wufei-san…" She started, not looking over at him as she chopped onions. "Where am I exactly?" He smirked slightly as he heard the respect in her voice when she said his name. She had better respect him, he saved her from herself. He brought her into his house and treated her like a goddess.

"You're in the Pacific Ocean, on a small island off the coast of California." He said simply. She nodded her head, understanding that there may not be a name for the island.

"Umm, Wufei-san?" She asked, looking over at him. "Where are you from originally? I know you're not an American." He looked over at her, his expression never changing.

"…. I was born in China." He stated simply, not elaborating on the subject. She seemed satisfied and went about pouring two glasses of orange juice for them and setting them on the table.

"Wufei-san…" She started as she set two plates down on the table, one in front of Wufei and the other in front of her own chair. She placed a few pans on the table, each being filled with something different. "Is there a town near here anywhere?" Wufei's eyes widened slightly as he heard her question.

"You're leaving already?" He asked, feeling fear pull the strings of his heart once again. This time his worst fear was starting to come true… the feeling of being alone… she was going to leave him and he would be left alone once more…

"Well… I have to call my friends… they must be worried sick about me… and then there's…" Her voice trailed off as she glanced down at her clothes. He seemed to understand and told her he'd take her later that day after he trained for a little while. She shook her head in agreement and quickly finished her meal, startling him with the rate at which she consumed her food. Although she was more mature now, she still couldn't help but eat like that… that was one of the few things she had never mastered…

****

Wufei was sitting atop a hill, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. _What do I care if she leaves?_ He asked himself, his eyebrows furrowed. _I don't care if she leaves, I don't care if she leaves…_ He chanted over and over, trying to convince himself what he thought was true. She was too pure… too innocent for someone like him… she deserved only the best, which was not him… besides, she was just another weak woman…

A light breeze blew through the trees and Wufei sensed someone's presence. His eyes flew open and in a flash, he drew his katana and held it level at someone's throat. Usagi's eyes widened in surprise at his sudden movement. He had seemed to distressed… so deep in thought… Usagi was worried about him…

"I… I'm sorry…" She whispered, her eyes widening in shock, as the light of the morning sun glinted off its shiny surface. He pulled back his blade, putting it back in its sheath before taking Usagi by the wrist and dragging her back to the house. Usagi struggled to match his pace as he nearly pulled her arm out of the socket. He looked a little upset… angry maybe… Usagi didn't know what was wrong with him, but he was starting to scare her. "What's wrong Wufei-san?" She asked, wincing as she saw the stare he was giving her when he forced her to sit down on the couch. He went into the back of the house and a moment later, returned with a helmet, tossing it onto the couch beside Usagi.

"Put it on." He ordered. Usagi did as she was told, not asking any questions. His eyes seemed darker than usual as he took her hand, gently this time. He helped her off the couch and led her to a garage connected to the small cottage. Inside of the garage was a motorcycle, it looked as if it hadn't been ridden in a few weeks at least, due to the dust that settled on the seat.

"We're going on that?" Usagi squealed with delight before grabbing a rag and wiping the seat off while Wufei put up the kickstand and started to walk out of the garage, pushing the motorcycle out of the garage. After starting it, he climbed on, looking over at Usagi.

"Climb on," He said, a half-smile on his face. She did as she was told, wrapping her arms around his waist. A small smirk crossed his lips as he looked at the golden goddess that sat behind him, a look of anticipation on her face. "Ready?" He asked, glancing back at her.

"Hai." She giggled happily.

"Hold on tight!" He cried as the motorcycle sped off. Usagi was surprised at the speed of the vehicle and had to press her body up against his to keep her grip. She laughed as she felt the wind wiping around her face, making her feel as free as a bird. She was no longer a prisoner of destiny and vowed herself then and there that she never would be again… she would choose her own path, make her own decision, and find her own… love…

****

Usagi's giggles slowly died down as the speed of the motorcycle slowed. They were at some sort of a ferry, looking across at a rather large island to the east of there. There were only a few houses on Wufei's Haven as Usagi had come to call it. They were all in one small area, his was the only built in the heart of the island.

"We're going on that?!" Usagi cried, seeing a huge boat heading for the island. Wufei shook his head, not saying anything. _Such a change has occurred in her overnight…_ He thought to himself as he remembered the girl from the day before once again. _How could such a transformation take place overnight?_

"Wufei, the ferry's here." Usagi said, waving a hand in front of his face. His eyes cleared, becoming their deep black once again. He bought two tickets and rolled the motorcycle onto the ferry where they would normally keep the cars.

"Come here." He said as he took her hand, leading her to the top of the ferry. She ran to the edge, looking over at the water that rushes by. It was so wild… so beautiful the ocean… She glanced over her shoulder and saw a look of peace cross Wufei's face… a rare occurrence she assumed because in the few days they had been together, he had remained the same… rather distant and maybe even a little mean or cold…

He stood with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest, just breathing in the fresh sea breeze. Usagi felt a wave of affection wash over her as her eyes scanned his body. She hadn't really looked at him before… she had seen him, but… she was too upset to really notice how incredibly sexy he was. He wore a button-up shirt that was unbuttoned with a pair of blue jeans. He was built well with well-toned muscles in his chest and arms. Usagi walked up to him, noticing his eyes slowly open to gaze down on her. She didn't say a word, just stared into those mysterious eyes of his… the ones that would normally scare a person with their inky blackness… she saw a warmth… deep in his soul… Standing on her tiptoes, she lightly brushed her lips against his, feeling his hands touch her tiny waist as he returned the kiss with the same gentle touch he had shown earlier.

****

It had been about ten minutes since they had left and Usagi stood atop the deck, Wufei's arms wrapped around her as they stared off into the horizon. They came into a small port as the ferry docked. Usagi turned around to face him, a playful look on her face.

"Come catch me!" She called as she ran away from him, heading for the stairs. A sly smile crossed his lips as he chased after the blond beauty. Her hair flew behind her, a curtain of shining gold that fluttered around her pale face. She reached the bottom of the stairs, Wufei close behind her.

"Not so fast!" He cried as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hey, no fair!!" She cried, kicking her feet lightly. He walked toward his bike, a sly smile playing across his lips as he sat down on it, setting Usagi on the seat in front of him, facing him. He saw a slight blush creep across her face before he pressed his lips gently against her pearl-pink lips.

"We'd better hurry." He said simply as she jumped off and climbed onto the back, putting the helmet back on and wrapping her arms around Wufei's waist. She rubbed her rosy cheek against his and pressed her lips lightly against his skin.

"Doomo Arigato Wufei-san…" She whispered as she pulled herself closer to him.

"Huh? For what?" He asked, a little surprised.

"For everything you've done for me…" She said with a smile. The gate opened and Wufei rode his motorcycle out onto the street, Usagi clinging onto him from behind.

Usagi's hair whipped around her face, its golden glow shining brightly in the mid-afternoon sunlight. This feeling that was flowing through her was so new. She had never felt like this around Mamoru. Mamoru had rarely said he loved her and when he kissed her, she never got lightheaded and dizzy like with Wufei. It was so different… different and perfect at the same time… she thought she wouldn't be able to ever get over Mamoru, but… she had fallen in love… love from the first time she saw him. She knew he was trying to tell himself not to love her… and maybe she was trying to do the same thing. She just couldn't help it, it was like they were made for each other… they both felt the same emptiness deep inside, hidden away from everyone's view… maybe even hidden from themselves. When they were together, though, the emptiness seemed to disappear… blocked out by a sudden burst of happiness and fulfillment. Sent into oblivion and shattered into a million pieces to be replaced with love and trust and the loneliness was suddenly gone… the longing was finally fulfilled and they were one…

****

"Hmm… how does this look?" Usagi asked as she stepped out of the dressing room for the fiftieth time. Wufei grunted and shifted the weight of the boxes and bags to his other arm.

"It looks fine, are you almost done?" He asked, impatience in his voice.

"I have about six years of saved allowance and plus more from my summer job and I'm gonna spend it!" Usagi asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair hung loosely down her back, she couldn't put it back up in the normal style. It brought back too many bad memories… so she left it down. It hung in golden waves down to the back of her calves, swaying slightly as she walked. She was wearing a cute pink dress that hugged her petit form, showing off her curves. It was strapless and short with a little slit up one side.

"Injustice…" Wufei grumbled as he set a few boxes on one of the chairs. His eyes fell upon the angel in front of him and his eyes widened. He quickly managed to regain and act like it hadn't fazed him in the least.

"Oh come on, Fei-chan…" She said, a pout on her lips as she walked up to him. "It doesn't look that bad… does it?" Wufei grumbled something that Usagi can't hear that sounded sort of like 'You look beautiful…' but she couldn't be for sure. "That ego of yours is gonna have to go." Usagi commented more to herself than to him.

"Wufei?" A male voice asked from behind. Wufei seemed a little surprised and nearly dropped the box Usagi had just handed him with the pink dress inside of it. "Is that you Wufei?" A boy with platinum blond hair approached Wufei and Usagi. He had the most innocent eyes Usagi had seen and seemed to know Wufei.

"Quatre…" Wufei said, not smiling.

"Wufei, we haven't heard from you in a year! Where have you been? We need your help!" Quatre pleaded then noticed his female companion. She stood beside him, his hand in hers. "Gomen nasai, Miss. I am Quatre Raberba Winner, of the Winner colony. You are?" He asked, holding out a hand. She took the offered hand and smiled warmly at the boy.

"Tsukino Usagi." She said, smiling at him. He seemed to be very kind-hearted and looked as if he couldn't hurt anyone ever. She had heard of Quatre before, knowing well that his colony had been one of the first ones to lead the revolt, which led to the peace that they now shared.

"What is so important?" Wufei asked, seemingly a little annoyed.

"We have to go fight again…" Quatre's voice trailed off.

"Go fight?" Usagi questioned, looking confused.

"She doesn't know?" Quatre asked, looking at the blond with Wufei.

"I don't know what?" Usagi asked, getting a little annoyed as well.

"I'm through fighting." Wufei commented, draping his arm lazily around Usagi's shoulders. _I hear you… _Usagi thought to herself.

"We need your help, Wufei. The peace has been shattered. Another organization similar to OZ has risen up… please, Wufei." Quatre begged. Wufei looked away, not making eye contact with the kind-hearted boy.

"OZ?" Usagi questioned. "But, you would have been like 15 when the war ended… don't tell me you two fought during the war!"

"…." Wufei didn't meet her gaze, he had a slightly glazed over expression on his face as he recalled his last battle. His fight with Heero… he had been searching… searching for something. He blamed society for discarding all the soldiers that knew nothing other than how to fight… it had changed, though… Wufei now, knew how to love… his precious Usagi. He would not let her suffer as he had… he would not let her be involved in this battle.

"Wufei?" Usagi's sweet voice broke into his thoughts. "Wufei-chan?" She asked again, running her fingers over his facial features. His cloudy eyes cleared and focused on Usagi's angelic face.

"I'm leaving. You can't come with me." Wufei said simply. He looked at Quatre, who nodded.

"You're going to go stay at my mansion in Japan." He stated simply.

"No Wufei-chan!" She cried. "Please don't leave me!" She cried, crystalline tears forming in her eyes. "Please, Mamoru left me and… and…" Her voice trailed off as she broke into loud sobs and fell to her knees.

"Make sure she gets there all right." Wufei commanded before leaving his sobbing angel kneeling in the store. He tried to block out the sounds of her sobs, but again, they were ripping at his heart… he had made his angel… his goddess, beyond sadness. He didn't look back… just kept walking, trying to block out her pain…

"Please, Miss Usagi don't cry. He's strong, he's a Gundam pilot, he'll be fine." Quatre said soothingly as he helped her to her feet.

"A… gundam pilot?" She questioned. _I fell in love with someone that knows what battle is like… someone that knows how I feel…_ Her thoughts trailed on. He knew the sorrow of endless battles, she knew the pain of loss… the sorrow that pulled at the heart afterward… she was just like him…

::Fin::

Okay, that's it for chapter 1. I'd again, like to thank Allure-chan and Himiko-chan and the few others that read this. Menz-chan my imouto, and did I send this to you Nozi-chan *doesn't remember* Anyway, this is all up to the readers if it is continued… please review… Oh yeah, if anyone cares, here's my email [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] (if you hadn't noticed, ChibiPoky-chan left me… she was so sad from the lack of reviews that she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke *sobs*)

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	3. Chapter 2 - Evil From Within...

The Truest Love

The Truest Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, please don't sue me.

Note: Due to the UNBELIEVABLE response to this ficcy, I'm posting the next chapter ALREADY!! Anyway, this is all the farther I've gotten so far so you'll have to wait at least a few days for the next chapter *giggles* I started to form the plot here and also, left another meanie cliffhanger *evil smirk* Do you know what I realized? I rarely get any help with ideas for my fics… *looks depressed* How is it that I'm the ONLY person that isn't thanking her imouto's and neechan's for helping her with ideas? *sighs* Perhaps because she only has a few imouto's and one neechan… *pouts slightly* Anyway, I'm going to thank Menz-imouto just for being a great friend and one of the sweetest girls I know *giggles* And I want to thank StAr-imouto too and Nozi-imouto cuz they're all such sweeties *giggles* *is having fun* And MK-imouto too, and Eternal-neechan *waves to everyone* Of course there's Lady Allure-chan and Himiko-chan too, my wonderful pre-readers (kinda, I sent it to them to see how they liked it). Oh… and even though he doesn't read SM/GW crossovers, I want to say hi to one of my best buds Chibi Majin Vegeta (check out some of his work, it's really funny. Especially his and my mini-crossover story we wrote while chatting bout ChibiUsagi/Usagi and Chibi Majin Vegeta. Make sure you read his story bout Vegeta, it's HILARIOUS). Anywho… on with the story *giggles* That was really fun^_^ *isn't in such a foul mood anymore*

****

Chapter 2 – Evil From Within…

"Hai, he'll be able to take care of himself." Quatre reassured her. She gently pulled away from him, looking into his crystal blue eyes.

"I'm not going with you." She said simply, shaking her head 'no'.

"Miss Usagi, please-" He was cut off roughly by Usagi.

"Iie!!" She cried. "I'm not going anywhere without Wufei!!"

"Please Miss Usagi, I told him I'd make sure you get there." Quatre said, trying to calm Usagi down.

"IIE!!" She snapped as she stood and ran after Wufei. She found him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Usagi, I told you to go with him!" Wufei snapped, an edge to his voice.

"Iie, I won't leave without you!" Usagi said, through her tears. "I'm afraid to be alone… Mamoru will come after me, I know he will…" Wufei stopped and turned to the crying girl, showing no emotion.

"It's too dangerous for an onna." He commented. He saw the expression on her face change and her eyes narrowed.

"I can fight." She stated. She reached her hand into her pocket, feeling the broach. _I don't want to do it… but I don't want to be alone._ She thought as her fingers closed around the broach.

"Iie, you're not going." Wufei said, pushing her away again.

"Get over it! I'm not a weak onna!! I can fight, I've given my life so many times but I've managed to come back!! I've survived when all the odds were against me!!" She cried, feeling the anger run through her veins.

"What are you talking about onna?" Wufei demanded, turning back to her.

"I can help! I want to help!" She cried, a heart-shaped broach appearing in mid-air.

"Nande kuso?!" Wufei cried, slightly shocked. "How did you do that?!?" A weak smile appeared on Usagi's lips.

"It's kinda… a long story…" She said, not elaborating. _Why did I do that? _She asked herself. _I shouldn't have revealed myself to him… But… the way he acts, I don't think he's realized it yet…_ He stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, waiting to hear her explanation. She sighed heavily and hung her head. "I can't tell it here, there's too many people, my life would be in danger if 'they' found out who I am." He raised an eyebrow and obliged. _Who is she?_ Wufei thought, feeling a tinge of anger. _Why didn't she say anything before?!?_ His thoughts continued. _Why do I care? I don't care…_

"Wufei! Gomen, she ran away from me." Quatre said, his cheeks slightly pink. Wufei moved his glare from Usagi to Quatre.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand and pulling her behind him. Quatre took up the rear, telling them to have Usagi's clothes delivered to his mansion.

****

"So, who are you really?" Wufei asked, sitting with his arms crossed and eyes closed. They had all come out to Quatre's limo and were heading for his mansion that was acting as a head quarters for them. Wufei decided that he would go pick up his gundam a little later, after he heard a good reason to let Usagi help. Usagi's eyes cast to the floor as she clutched the broach tighter.

"I can't really explain it without showing you, you wouldn't believe me otherwise." She started.

"Show me then." He said coolly. She nodded her head in agreement and closed her eyes, clutching the broach tightly.

"Moon Eternal Make-Up." She said in a normal voice. She didn't spin around for the transformation, merely sat still while the pink ribbons settled into her fuku.

"NANI!?!?" Came the cry from Quatre. "You're Sailor Moon?!?"

"Actually, I'm not Sailor Moon anymore, I left the Senshi and my fiancé." Usagi commented sadly.

"Fiancé…" Wufei muttered in a low voice. _He's the one that made her cry… he'll pay for that!!_ He thought, his eyes narrowing. _What do I care? I DON'T care about her…_ His inner conflict was beginning to get the better of him, but he refused to lose. He refused to appear weak in her eyes. He would not allow that.

"Hai, we were engaged to be married in two years, but…" Her voice trailed off and there was a definite tone of sadness in her voice. "Gomen…" She whispered, forcing a smile to her lips. "I should probably start at the beginning ne?" Quatre shook his head yes, looking very confused.

"Well it all started over one thousand years ago…" She told them the story of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium up until the point where she walked into Mamoru's apartment _[A.N. they were pretty far from Quatre's mansion when she told the story.]_

"That's all true?" Quatre asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"Hai, it's true…" She said, forcing a smile to her lips. "I want to help you guys!" She blurted out.

"Iie." Wufei said, shaking his head.

"Look Wufei, I've been fighting for a long time now, I can handle this! I've given my life before, this should be easy for me!" Usagi shouted, as they walked toward a huge mansion. "Nani? You live here Quatre-san?!"

"Hai, just call me Quatre." Quatre said, smiling as he walked toward the huge doors.

"This place is bigger than Haruka and Michiru's." She commented more to herself than to anyone else.

"You like it?" Quatre asked coming up behind Usagi.

"Hai, it's huge, how can you remember where everything is? I'm going to get lost, I know it." She said, sighing.

"I'm going to get Nataku." Wufei commented as he walked toward the door.

"Matte! Wufei-chan, please don't leave me alone!" She cried, a frantic look on her face. She grabbed his arm and looked up at him with pleading eyes. He couldn't say 'no' to those eyes, those expressive eyes that penetrated deep into his soul in ways he couldn't even describe.

"Usagi, would you like to get something to eat while he's gone?" Quatre asked, looking at her with those warm, inviting eyes of his. Usagi looked at him and a weak smile forced its way to her lips.

"You better be fast Fei-chan." She said sternly, kissing his cheek quickly before he left. She watched the door for a few minutes until Quatre's voice broke into her thoughts again.

"Usagi, the kitchen's this way." He said, peeking his head around the corner. She felt a slight blush touch her cheeks and followed him into the kitchen. Her eyes fell onto the refrigerator and bulged out of her head. Instead of seeing a normal fridge, it was a HUGE walk-in fridge.

"Wow…" She whispered as she followed him into it.

"Hmm… we have about anything you could want in here," Quatre commented, putting his chin in his hand. "Help yourself."

"Arigato Quatre-kun!" Usagi cried as she grabbed a few things off the overstocked shelves. She came out and began to cook, hoping she wouldn't burn anything.

"Here Usagi, let me get that." Quatre said, taking the pan from her. A few minutes later, he handed her the pan and told her it was done.

"Arigato Quatre-kun. I'm not exactly the best cook in the world." She said, a rather large sweatdrop appearing on the back on her head.

"It was nothing Usagi," Quatre said smiling at her. "Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Hai," Usagi said yawning. "But please, don't get me lost." She said, looking a little nervous. She was getting a strange feeling, like there was something out there watching her. It gave her the creeps.

"Don't worry Usagi, you'll get used to all the hallways pretty soon." He said with a laugh. He led her through a few hallways. She watched the walls as she walked, memorizing the many pictures that hung on the walls. She recognized the pictures of Quatre, there were a few where he was with a man with brown hair that she assumed was his father. As they continued to walk, there were pictures of a bunch of young women, a name printed in gold on the bottom of the picture frame. She started to keep count of the many pictures that hung on the wall, counting 25… 26… "Itai!" She cried as she ran into Quatre and fell to the floor hard.

"Are you all right?" Quatre asked, dropping to her side immediately.

"Hai…" She said, rubbing her sore butt. "I wasn't paying attention, gomen." She said, turning her eyes away.

"It's all right Usagi, this is your room." He said, pushing the large door open. Usagi looked into the room, seeing that it was decorated rather simple. There was a large four-poster bed in the center with large oak dressers with fancy carvings in them and simply white chiffon curtains.

"Doomo arigato…" She said, hugging Quatre. "You've been so kind to me," She said smiling. "Do you think you can tell Wufei where I am when he gets back? I don't think I'll be able to find my way back through all these hallways."

"Of course I will, Usagi." He said, smiling. He turned around and started to close the door when Usagi stopped him.

"Oh yeah, Quatre-kun," She started. He turned to face her, question in his eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hai, of course Usagi. What is it?" He asked.

"I was just wondering who all of those girls hanging on the walls are?" Usagi questioned.

"Huh? Girls?" He turned to look at the walls startled. Usagi was greeted by a gentle sound that sounded like laughter. Quatre turned back to Usagi, chuckling lightly. "Those are all of my sisters, Usagi." He explained, still laughing.

"All of them?" She asked, shock on her face.

"Hai, but actually, there are a few more down the hallway. I have 29 sisters in all." Quatre said still chuckling lightly.

"Wow, that's a lot of siblings." Usagi commented.

"Anyway, I'll let Wufei know where you are when he returns ok?" He asked, getting ready to close the door.

"Hai Quatre-kun." She said, letting him close the door. After the door closed, Usagi threw herself facedown on the bed. "Wufei…" She whispered, remembering those mysterious eyes of his. _He's a gundam pilot…_ She thought, a single tear falling from her eye. _My father was killed by a gundam pilot…_ She thought as she began to sob, her tears moistening the blanket.

****

__

Why do I feel so strange when I'm around that onna?!? He asked himself, his arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't get her out of his head. Her soft touch… her pale skin… those expressive eyes of hers… that heartwarming smile… the softness of her lips… 

"Baka…" He muttered, his arms crossed over his chest. He was sitting on the ferry again, staring out at the ocean. _She's perfect…_ He thought, not even realizing that he had thought that. _Iie!! I refuse to think these things! That onna means absolutely nothing to me!!!_ His mind screamed, but his heart screamed something else, blocking out the voice of his mind. He tipped his head back and felt the soft breeze touch his face. He breathed in the salt sea air and sighed quietly. _Baka onna…_ He thought. _Why do you make me feel like this?_

Wufei stepped into the underground base, making sure that he hadn't been followed. He walked in and flipped a switch on the wall, seeing a lone suit standing in the corner. The room was thick with cobwebs and there was a layer of dust covering everything.

"It's been a while Nataku…" He mumbled, looking up with a smirk at his mobile suit. "But I have come to ask for your help again."

****

"Outa my way!!" Duo shouted, his eyebrows creased in rage. He made a quick sweep of his scythe, destroying the three mobile dolls that were closest to him. "Man I hate fighting dolls!" He shouted, making another sweep with his scythe.

"Just destroy the base already." Heero's voice came over the comm. unit.

"Hai Heero!" Duo said, flying Deathscythe into the base. He jumped out and headed for the suit manufacturing plant, killing a few unsuspecting soldiers along the way. After planting a few charges, he hurried back to Deathscythe, holding the detonation button in his hand. "Better stand back Heero!" Duo shouted as he flew out of the hangar, pushing the button as he became clear of the area. Duo stood back with his normal grin as fire spouted from the roof and soon, the whole building structure was engulfed in flames.

"I've just received a message from Quatre." Heero said on the comm. unit as the two gundams flew away from the destroyed base.

"Yeah? And?" Duo asked, having his normal carefree look on his face.

"He says he found Wufei." Heero said in his normal emotionless tone.

"Honto? Well, I guess we better stop and say hi, ne?" Duo asked, giving Heero his goofy grin on visual comm.

"…."

****

Usagi woke with a start. Something wasn't right. There was something coming… something powerful. She put her hands over her chest as pain ripped through her body.

"What's going on?!?" She cried, cringing in pain. "What is this that I'm sensing?!?" She demanded, knowing that she would receive no answer.

"Usagi?!?" Came a startled voice from outside of the door. The door burst open and a very concerned Quatre ran into the room, rushing to her side. Her whole body seemed to be glowing and she looked like she was in pain. "Usagi! What's wrong?!?" He demanded, running to her side.

"I… I don't know… it hurts… make it stop…" She begged, feeling the painful tears sliding down her cheeks. "Make the pain stop…" She whispered again before losing consciousness.

"Nani?!? Usagi!!!" Quatre shouted, picking the pale girl up in his arms. He grabbed her wrist, searching for a pulse… he sighed as he felt a very faint one. Quatre sighed and decided that she was all right for now. He'd keep an eye on her and if anything else happened, he'd call an ambulance.

****

"Hey Quatre!" A voice called into the mansion. "Where are you man?" The braided boy walked into the huge mansion and plopped down on the couch, putting his hands behind his head. "Where is everyone?"

"Duo?" A voice questioned.

"Hai, that's my name." He said, not turning to face the voice. He peeked an eye open and saw the platinum blond sit down next to him, looking slightly distressed. "What's wrong Quat-man?" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing…" Quatre said, not meeting Duo's look.

"I can see nothing's wrong," Duo commented dryly. "Where's Wufei? I thought you found him today."

"Hai, he went to go get Nataku." Quatre said simply.

"So… what's that look for?" Duo asked, referring to the fact that Quatre looked worried.

"It's Usagi…" He said, not elaborating.

"Usagi? Who's she?" Duo asked, a spark on interest in his eyes.

"Wufei's friend." Quatre said, turning a light shade of pink.

"Wu-man's got a girl friend?!?!" Duo demanded, shock written across his face. This caused an even deeper blush to touch Quatre's cheeks before Duo's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fainted.

"Who would have thought Wufei would have proven himself so weak…" Heero commented, walking into the room, his arms crossed over his chest. _She's the reason we haven't seen Wufei in a year ne? I'll have to pay her a little visit…_

****

Usagi lay sleeping in bed, a strange dream tearing at her senses._ Usagi…_A voice whispered quietly.

"Who's there?" Usagi asked, searching the inky blackness that surrounded her for the source of the voice. "What do you want?" She demanded, feeling fear clutch her whole being. _I am here as a warning to you… do not let the dark one find you… _

"The dark one?" Usagi questioned, confusion running through her head. "What do you mean by that?"

__

I can tell you no more… just stay away from the dark one… you will not survive an encounter with him… The voice continued before fading away completely.

"Matte!! Come back!! I don't understand!!" She called, running through the void of nothingness. "Please come back…" She whispered, falling to her knees. She slammed her fists on the ground in frustration. "Why can't you damned voices ever tell me anything useful?!?! Why can't you get straight to the point instead of making me so damn paranoid?!?!?" She shrieked, anger filling her normally beautiful facial features.

"Usako…" A voice whispered behind her as he sobs filled the air. Her head flew up and her mouth dropped.

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered, recognizing the voice instantly. She rose to her feet, not turning to face the source of the voice.

"Usako, I'm missed you, my love." His voice continued. He didn't see her eyes narrow in hurt and rage, nor did he see that black crescent moon that flashed on her forehead.

"Well, Mamo-chan…" She said, her voice having a hard edge to it. "I haven't missed you… I haven't missed your lies and your broken promises… I haven't missed you 'Ai shiterus' that you never meant… I have been more happy that you are out of my life…" She whispered, her voice changing.

"Usako? What's wrong?" Mamoru asked, seemingly confused. She spun around to face him, her eyes narrowed on him. Instead of the normal yellow crescent moon on her forehead, there was a black one, glowing purple in the dim light.

"I am not your Usako anymore…" She whispered, tears of pain and anguish streaming down her face. "I won't let you hurt me anymore… I won't believe anything you tell me anymore… Do you think I'm dumb? Do you think that I didn't see what you did?" Mamoru paled slightly at her words.

"What are you talking about Usak-" He started but was cut off by her.

"Don't EVER call my Usako again!!!" She shrieked. "Usagi is gone…"

Usagi's head flew up from the pillow, her body bathed in a cold sweat.

"Mamoru…" She whispered, the dream still playing in her head. "What's going on?" She asked herself in a whisper. "I feel so strange…" She whispered as she got up and walked into the attached bathroom. She turned on the cold water and washed her face, glancing up in the mirror. She gasped as she saw it…

::Fin::

Am I even or what *snickers* If this is the only way to get you ppl to review, I'll leave a nasty cliffhanger after EVERY chapter even if it means the chapter will be 15 pages long!!! Anyway, I'm still waiting to see how this ficcy takes off, so please review. I want ChibiPoky-chan back *sobs* She disappeared *wails*

Vegeta: Ack!!! Stop that onna!!! *covering his ears, deep scowl on face*

Poky-chan: But Veggie-chan!!! *cried louder* I miss her!!!

Vegeta: *mumbles: And I thought that kid was bad…*

Poky-chan: Hey baka!! That wasn't very nice!!! I'm a fanfiction writer, remember that, I can make YOU, the powerful Prince of the Saiyajin do ANYTHING I want you to do!! Including, prancing around in a pink tutu singing 'I'm a little teapot'!!! *evil smirk*

Vegeta: *sweatdrop* *runs*

Poky-chan: Come on Veggie-chan, I need to 'talk' to you!!! *runs after him with an evil smile*

[Pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] if anyone even cares…

   [1]: mailto:Pokahydee@hotmail.com



	4. Chapter 3 - Selenity's Secret

The Truest Love ****

The Truest Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, please don't sue me, you wouldn't get much, I assure you.

Note: I can't BELIEVE the response I got to this ficcy *giggles* Okay, there's a few notes at the end of this chapter concerning mythology used in this chapter.

Warning: MAJOR Mamoru bashing in this chapter *evil smirk*

Anyway, I want to thank my imoutos and my neechan (just cuz they're the sweetest ppl *giggles*). I want to thank the people that emailed me _[A.N. I'll put your names in the beginning of the next chapter k?]_. Anyway, I also want to thank I-chan for trying to help me through my writers block (not for this fic, for others) and Chibi Majin Vegeta for always keeping me in a good mood *smiles*. And of course I have to thank Allure-chan and Himiko-chan for pre-reading of the first few chapters and telling me to finish it. Oh and I'm almost done with your pic Himiko-chan (still have to scan and color, though) *smiles* And it looks GREAT!!!

****

Chapter 3 – Selenity-hime's Secret

"N… nani?!" She said, touching her forehead lightly. She rubbed the mark on her forehead, a look of shock on her face. There she saw… a black upturned crescent moon _[A.N. the same as Selenity-hime, only black]_. "What's going on?" She asked, feeling a strange sensation pass through her body.

'Selenity-hime…' A voice whispered ever so quietly.

"Who's there?!?" Usagi demanded, feeling fear rise up from within. "Who are you?!?"

'I'm you, Selenity-hime…' The voice continued. 'Your dark side…'

"My… dark side?" Usagi asked, feeling confused.

'Hai… you're weakening Selenity-hime… soon I will be in control…' She continued, a hint of anticipation in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi demanded, feeling more afraid than she had ever felt before.

'As soon as I find my master… the dark one… he will release me and you will be no more pathetic Selenity-hime…' The voice continued.

"Stop!!" Usagi shrieked, picking up the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a hairbrush, and hurling it at the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. "IIE!!!" She shrieked, dropping to her knees while holding her head.

"Usagi!" A voice cried as a familiar figure ran into the room. "Usagi! What's wrong?!?" Quatre demanded, worry streaking across his face. He leaned down and picked her up, noticing the blood that covered her hands.

"Iie…" She whispered, her cried of anger breaking off into loud sobs. "It's not true…" She mumbled, her tears soaking through the fabric of Quatre's shirt. "It can't be true…" She continued.

"What's not true Usagi?" Quatre asked, looking down at the sobbing girl. That's when he saw it… the black crescent moon visible on her forehead. "Nani? Usagi, where did that come from?" He asked, remembering her description of the Black Moon Family.

"I…" She couldn't continue, the sobs deepened and she threw herself once again against Quatre's chest, her shoulders heaving with her loud sobs. "Where… where's Fei-chan?" Usagi asked, her sobs quieting.

"He's in the living room with the rest of the guys." Quatre explained. She looked up and wiped her tears, touching her forehead lightly.

"I will not go out there like this…" She whispered, closing her eyes. Right before his eyes, Quatre watched as a flowing white dress appeared around her delicate form and a golden crescent moon took the place of the black one. "Will you show me the way?" Usagi asked, blushing slightly.

"Hai, follow me Usagi," Quatre said, helping her to her feet. "Are you sure you're all right?" Quatre asked, his worried face glancing at hers once again.

"I'm fine Quatre-kun… please, I need to see Wufei." Usagi said, forcing a smile.

****

"What was that all about?" Duo asked, sitting down on the couch. He had heard the sound of glass breaking and heard a woman scream. Quatre had rushed out of there immediately, but Wufei, for some reason, had remained where he was. It didn't make sense… wasn't that girl Wufei's? Why did Quatre go see if she was okay and Wufei didn't even move? _What is wrong with that guy?_ Duo asked himself, popping a potato chip into his mouth. _It's like he's trying to hide something…_

"Why do you keep looking at Maxwell?" Wufei demanded, his arms still crossed over his chest and eyes closed.

"Huh?" Duo asked, surprised that Wufei has noticed.

"Answer the question Maxwell." Wufei said calmly.

"I was just wondering why you didn't go see what was wrong with that girl. She IS your girl friend isn't she?" Duo asked, his normal goofy grin replaced with a slight frown.

"It's none of your business…" Wufei muttered, turning his attention to the window. Outside the courtyard was visible… a huge garden of sorts with roses of all colors… flowing fountains with sparkling water… all sorts of greenery and the fresh scent of cut grass drifted lazy on the breeze. _Hmm… I wonder what happened…_ He thought, making no effort to go and see.

"Wufei…" Quatre's voice was heard beside him. Wufei's eyes opened to see Quatre standing in front of him with a beautiful angel standing solemnly behind him.

"Usagi?" Wufei questioned, seeing the flowing golden-blond hair and the long white, glittering dress. Her eyes looked sad and there were traces of tears on her cheeks. Her cerulean blue eyes… those expressive eyes… looked distrait… there was a hint of something he hadn't seen there previously… her eyes… were different… the looked… cold almost…

"Hai Wufei…" She said, taking his hand. "I… I need to talk to you…" She said quietly, leading him away from the other two young men.

****

"Umm… Quatre, do you mind explaining why that girl is dressed like that? And what's up with the mark on her forehead?" Duo asked, scratching his head.

"It's kind of a long story." Quatre said, sitting down next to Duo.

"I've got the time." Duo said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"Well… she's Sailor Moon." Quatre said simply.

"Nani? She's Sailor Moon? That hot chick from Japan that fights in a mini-skirt?" Duo asked, a sly smile slowly spreading across his lips.

"…." Quatre's face slowly began to deepen in color, first a light pink to a tomato color. "I guess you could say that."

****

"Wufei…" Usagi started as the pair walked through the garden in the darkening light. "Something's happening to me… but I don't know what…" Usagi started, her eyes dropping to the ground.

"…." Wufei didn't say anything, just walked beside her, waiting for her to continue.

"I keep hearing this voice… it sounds so familiar and tells me to stay away from the 'dark one'…" Usagi explained.

"Dark one?" Wufei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hai, demo… there's another voice too, that says if I find the 'dark one' I'll die…" Usagi's voice trailed off as a tear silently slid down her cheek.

"…." Wufei didn't say anything, his eyes narrowed in concentration like he was trying to figure something out. Usagi stopped and sat down in the rose bushes, rocking back and forth.

"I'm scared…" She whispered, still rocking slowly. Wufei dropped to her side and pulled her against him, stroking her silky golden hair. "I don't know what to do…" She said and her whisper turned into the most heart-wrenching sound. A tiny sob escaped her throat, sounding somewhat like a kitten. Wufei didn't know what to do, just hearing that sound made him cringe. His tenshi… his princess… _She's NOT my tenshi… my koneko… DAMN IT!!_ His mind screamed again as he held the sobbing girl against him, feeling her shoulders shake with each kitten-like sob. Again, his mind was fighting with his heart. His heart urged him to say some words of comfort, but his mind told him to forget about her. His mind told him that she was his weakness and he needed to get away from her before it was too late… he just couldn't leave, though… he couldn't bring himself to leave her there in tears…

"I won't let anything happen to you onna." He said quietly as he held her against his chest.

A shadow watched them from the doorway, his eyes narrowing in anger. _That onna will be the death of him…_ He thought dryly. _I'll just have to free him of his weakness._ Heero thought, a smirk spreading across his lips.

****

"Mamoru, where's Usagi?" Rei asked over the phone.

"What do you mean 'where's Usagi'? She's in Japan of course." Mamoru said, sounding confused.

"Iie, she left almost a week ago. She was accepted into the same school you're attending." Rei explained, sounding slightly annoyed.

"She's not here Rei," He said, a perplexed look on his face. "It's not like Usagi to just run off like that."

"Hai, I know…" Rei said, her voice trailing off. "I just don't know where she'd go or why she hasn't called us on the communicator."

"Have you tried to call her?" Mamoru asked, his fingers tightening around the receiver as anger began to spread through his limbs.

"Hai, we've been trying constantly for the past week. Ami said that either the frequency isn't right, she has it turned off, or it was broken somehow." Rei explained.

"Arigato for calling Rei, I'll go out and look for her right away." Mamoru said, hanging up the phone. After hanging up the phone his eyes narrowed. _Odango atama WAS here the other night…_ Mamoru thought grimly, remembering that Christine had been over. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to transform into Prince Endymion, searching for her familiar energy… he couldn't seem to find it… matte… was that her? It felt so strange… Endymion could sense something different… something evil…

****

Wufei led the golden goddess back to her room, supporting her full weight, which wasn't much. She was half asleep as she walked through the hallways in his arms.

"Fei-chan…" She whispered as she recognized the pictures of all the women that hung on the walls. "Arigato…" She whispered as he opened the door and lay her on her bed, pulling the covers up and over her.

"For what?" He asked, staring down at the flowing golden hair the spilled over the pillow, sparkling in the dim moonlight that filtered through the open window.

"For everything you've done for me…" She paused, smiling up at him. "For saving me from myself… for protecting me in my dreams…" Her voice trailed off as her eyelids slowly closed.

"Her… dreams?" He questioned, not understanding what she meant. He couldn't help but lean over her and run his fingers over the silky smooth skin of her cheek before kissing her lightly on the forehead. "I will protect you…. onna…" He said quietly before retreating from the room to his own.

****

A small smirk spread across Heero's lips as he watched Wufei leave the room, seeing a strange expression on Wufei's face. _That onna has him under a spell… she'll be the one to bring his death…_ He thought as he silently pushed the door open. He slipped into the room and gazed down upon her sleeping form, taking note that she was tossing slightly. He noticed a small mark on her forehead and his eyes narrowed in the low light, trying to make out the symbol. _Nani? Is that a crescent moon?_ He asked himself, leaning down to take a closer look.

"Mamo-chan…." She whispered in her sleep. Heero noticed her cheeks sparkling in the light, seeing the moisture that appeared there. "How could you betray me…."

"Mamo-chan…." He said the name quietly, watching as she stirred slightly at the sound of his voice, her cerulean blue eyes opening and scanning the room drowsily. It was obvious, though, that she was too tired to even take note of Heero standing above her. 

"Fei-chan?" Her voice whispered. She sat up, her eyes clouded over, and slowly began to make her way toward him, crawling across the bed. "Fei-chan…" She whispered again in a daze as she stood before him at the end of the bed.

"Iie…" He said, smirking at her. She was helpless now… he's be able to get rid of this distraction easily… she was just a weak onna. It was dishonorable to kill a person in such a way but Heero cared not… she was a threat to his and his comrade's safety… she had to be eliminated.

"Huh?" She asked, her eyes clearing as she looked around the room. They fell upon a boy with unruly brown hair and prussian blue eyes. "Who are you?" She asked, shrinking back to her bed and grabbing her blanket.

"…."

"If you're a burglar, I don't have any money…" She whispered, fear streaking across her face.

"I'm not here for money…" His monotone voice said.

****

__

"Usako…" Endymion's voice whispered as he walked through the beautiful courtyard.

"Endymion?" Princess Selenity asked as she saw his familiar form walking toward her. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice going cold.

"Usako… what's wrong with you?" He asked, wanting to know the truth if she was there or not.

"I can never forgive you for what you've done…" She said, pausing as the tears began to form. "I gave you all of my love… I gave you my life on several occasions… I tried to make you happy… I did EVERYTHING for YOU!!" Selenity cried, tears of rage streaming down her face.

"I… I didn't mean to hurt you, Usako…" He whispered, ready to take her in his arms. Usagi felt his arms encircle her waist and immediately pulled back, scowling deeply at him.

"I cannot forgive you for this… Endymion, I should have left you sleeping like Selene had originally done… You're good to look at, demo… there isn't much more to it… your beauty is only skin deep…" Selenity said, a smirk forming on her face. Endymion's face dropped as he heard her words… they hurt… even after everything he'd done to her, he couldn't help but feel bad… he did love her… he just didn't know how anymore…

"What are you talking about Usako?" He asked, looking confused.

"Haven't I already told you not to call me Usako?" Selenity asked, a deep scowl on her face as she looked over at Endymion. "I guess I'll just have to get it through your head some way…" She said, her scowl deepening as a black crescent moon appeared on her forehead, glowing purple in the shining palace. I gave everything the light touched a dark, evil look to it… turning the white crystal pillars to black crystal and making the crystalline water in the fountains flow a crimson red.

"Usa… what's going on?" Endymion asked, backing up as he saw the mark on his face.

"I am not Usa anymore…" A new voice stated, as the scowl turned into a great smirk. "It's only a matter of time before the dark one comes and releases me, then your precious 'Usako' will be gone for good.." The new voice said from Usagi's body. Endymion watched in shock as Selenity's hair turned from its golden blond to a raven-black and her odangos curved upward into horns. Her pearl-pink lips turned a light purple and her long, flowing white dress turned into a photo-copy of Selenity's except that it was black. Huge black, bat wings stretched out from her back and a sword of dark metal and sparks of purpled energy flowing through it appeared in her hand.

"Wh… who are you?" Endymion demanded in shock as he saw her new form.

"I'm your greatest fear," She stated simply. "I'm the polar opposite of pathetic little Selenity. We share the same body for now and because of the heart-break you caused, I was awoken so really, I have you to thank," She said, still smirking. "Demo… I'm afraid you won't make it out of this dream alive, Mamo-chan…" She said as the purple energy sparked over the sword. She held the sword up, closing her eyes as energy began to gather into the blade.

"Nani?!? That's impossible!!" Endymion shouted, fear and shock on his face.

"Goodbye, your majesty." She smirked as she released the energy straight for Endymion. Endymion barely managed to dodge the attack and the dark woman fell to her knees, her head in her hands.

"…." Endymion watched in shock as the woman fell to her knees, holding her head. What's happening?_ He asked himself as she kneeled down, clutching her head in pain._

"Iie… not now…" She whispered, her dark crescent moon slowly fading to be replaced by a golden one. "Selenity… iie… go away!!" She shouted, as her body began to fade.

"N… Nani?!?" Endymion asked as the woman's body faded. "Usako?" He asked, searching the surrounding area for any sign of the princess.

"She's no longer here." A voice said behind him. Endymion turned to see a familiar form standing there. Her long silver hair hung to the ground, and golden crescent moon gracing her brow.

"What? Where is she?" Endymion asked, confused as to exactly WHERE he was.

"She has been awakened. Please, you must find her before 'he' does…" Queen Serenity begged.

"Who is 'he'?" Endymion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's known as the 'dark one' and he will be the one to fully awaken the dark entity living in Selenity's body." Queen Serenity explained.

"Dark entity?" Endymion asked, still appearing to be confused.

"Hai, the one that you recently met… she's the polar opposite of Selenity… a dark force that was reborn within the same body as Selenity…" Queen Serenity said a look of sadness crossing her face.

"What did Selenity mean when she said she should have let me sleep forever?" Endymion asked, confused. Queen Serenity sighed and thought back to the days before the Moon Kingdom… the day when the gods and goddesses ruled.

"Well, thousands of years ago before the birth of the Moon Kingdom there was a man named Endymion. He was a shepherd that lived in a beautiful valley watching over his sheep. It is said that the goddess 'Selene' put him in an eternal sleep… leaving him in the valley, immortal and never conscious… She would come down to earth every night and shower Endymion with kisses and caress him as she pleased. Normally the goddess of the moon was cold and not interested into men at all but she fell in love with him… with his appearance and looks…

Endymion the shepherd,

As his flock he guarded,

She, the Moon, Selene,

Saw him, loved him, sought him,

Coming down from heaven

To the glade on Latmus,

Kissed him, lay beside him.

Blesses is his fortune.

Evermore he slumbers,

Tossing nor turning,

Endymion the shepherd…." Her voice trailed off.

"…."

****

Usagi's eyes were filled with fear as she saw him reaching into his pocket, pulling something out. She saw the gleam on the cold metal of the object he held in his hand… a gun…

"N… Nani?" She stammered, feeling the fear tightening in her chest. "Please don't kill me…" She begged, feeling her fear rise. She slowly back up, feeling around the top of the nightstand next to her. Her fingers closed around her broach as she prepared to call out the words.

"Omae o koroso…" Came his monotone voice as she heard the clicking of his gun as he took the safety off.

"Please no…"

::Fin::

So ppl, how was it? *looks hopeful*

Vegeta: Humph… what do you think onna?

P-chan: Huh? 

Vegeta: It sucked onna…

P-chan: *glares* Don't EVEN get me started

Vegeta… *grumbles*

P-chan: Oh yeah, I have to leave a few notes about the story Queen Serenity told Endymion. Ok, that little story and poem is something I got out of a mythology book I got my Freshman year. The poem was written by Theocritus, a third-century poet. I thought it would be kinda neat to use in a fic at some time. Vegeta: *yawns* Are you almost done?

P-chan: *mutters: baka…*

Vegeta: *glares*

P-chan: Anyway, I thought it was kinda neat when I saw it so I was kinda brutal to him in this chapter *evil snicker* Don't worry, lots more Mamoru bashing in the next chapter. I'm not quite sure when the next chapter's going to come out, it will be a few days to a week, depends on what kind of reviews I get.

Vegeta: baka onna hurry up!!

P-chan: What do YOU care if I take a long time *hands on hips*

Vegeta: …. Baka….

P-chan: Don't forget… I hold the pen that decides what you do *evil smirk* You don't want to go see that tutu again do u?

Vegeta: *pales slightly* ….

P-chan: Anyway, I'll reveal a lot more of the plot next time and we'll even figure out who this mysterious 'entity' is *smirk* Oh yeah, here's my addie, I've been getting a few messages now and then, I would LOVE to get more though *hint hint*. Email makes me want to write more *wink wink* [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	5. Chapter 4 - The Search Begins

The Truest Love

The Truest Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, please don't sue me, I promise you, I don't have anything worth taking.

Note: I'd like to thank ALL the people that reviewed!!! *glomps reviewers* I NEVER expected that so many ppl would review so fast *giggles* A friend from my school even read it and she doesn't know a thing about Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing *giggles* *glomps Morgan* She said she almost started crying in the Prologue *pouts* It was kinda sad ne? Anyway, I'm SO happy you ppl like this!! Just remember, more reviews makes me want to write more! Lots of reviews makes me happy!! I want to thank Golden Goddess for all of her wonderful compliments too *giggles* So far, this is the only fic that anyone's been reviewing lately. Just remember, I won't be updating anything else til I get 10 reviews (only got 2 reviews for the last chapter of "Sailor WildFire", only got 5 reviews for the last chapter of "A Lost Sister Found", and only 3 reviews for "Moon Light Return" that's y I haven't been updating *wink wink*). Anywho, that's all I really have to say now… you find out who the 'entity' is this chapter. Be happy, this chapter is really long (8 1/2 pages)!!

****

Chapter 4 – The Search Begins

Usagi stared in shock at the young man leveling a gun on her, feeling the fingers of fear tightening around her already accelerated heart rate.

"W… who are you?" She stammered, feeling an urge to call for help… to call the only name that passed through her head… Wufei… She was frozen, unable to utter the name… unable to slow her racing heart… unable to defend herself…

"That is of no concern to you." He said in a monotone voice.

"What do you want coward?!?" She demanded, her fear slowly turning into anger.

"For you to die… you're a distraction…" Heero said calmly, showing no emotion at all.

"Well go ahead and get it over with then!!" Usagi shouted, the dark symbol on her forehead appearing. It slowly started to glow a dim purple… illumination the boy that held the gun on her.

"…." Heero pulled back on the trigger, releasing a bullet that headed straight for Usagi's heart… _baka onna…_ He thought as he watched the look of anger on her face fade. A smirk slowly spread across her face as she raised one hand, black energy flickering through her body… her lips turning a deep purple and her hair growing dark and long with horn-shaped odangos on her head.

"It's not going to be that easy to kill me…" She mumbled, her smirk hardening into a scowl.

"Nande kuso?!" Heero nearly dropped the mask that he always wore but instead narrowed his eyes and shot off the entire round… watching as each bullet stopped and fell to the ground.

"Oh Heero… did you really think you could kill me?" She asked, her scowl deepening. "My turn." She said, a smirk spreading across her purple lips. She raised a hand, her fingers pointed to the ceiling and palm facing Heero. Purple energy licked down her arm, forming into a palm in her palm.

"…." Heero dropped his gun and watched, his eyes narrowed in anger that he would be killed by this woman… not on the battlefield as he believed honorable…

__

"Iie…" Usagi's voice whispered as the black crescent moon flickered for a moment, replaced with a golden one.

"Stop it Selenity!!" The girl shrieked as she dropped the attack, falling to her knees in pain. She clutched her head, trying to clear the soft voice… trying to fight the pure one… the light of hope as she was called.

__

"Iie… give me back my body!!" Usagi's silvery voice demanded as the golden crescent moon blazed on her forehead, drowning out the dark woman's cries.

"You won't stay in control forever, Selenity…" Her voice faded and Usagi was seen kneeling on the ground, gripping her head with both hands. Heero raised an eyebrow and simply picked up his gun and walked out of the room… he knew the other pilots would be there soon after having heard the shots fired.

"Next time you'll die…" His monotone voice said as he pushed the door shut behind him and disappeared around the corner. Usagi knelt on the floor, images flashing through her mind… that girl… that voice… it was too familiar… where had she heard it before? Where had she seen that mark?

"What is happening to me…" She asked herself, feeling a wave of nausea wash over her. She rushed to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet, all that she had eaten earlier leaving her system. _[A.N. In other words, she puked it up]_

"Usagi?!?" Quatre's worried voice sounded as he rushed into the room, seeing her kneeling over the toilet. "Usagi… are you all right?" He asked, kneeling at her side. A moment later, Usagi heard a familiar voice from behind.

"What's wrong with you onna?" Wufei asked as he walked into the bathroom, followed by Duo.

"Nothing…" She lied, trying to wave off the next wave of nausea that overcame her.

"We heard gunshots." He said. He walked over beside her and took her hand, helping her to her feet. She leaned heavily against him, letting him support her weakened form.

"I'm all right… it was… just the television…" She said, forcing a smile. "You guys go back to bed, I'll be fine." She said, smiling at Quatre and Duo. For some reason, Wufei didn't believe her… for one thing… there was a small hole in the wall next to the bed and for another… he noticed that the television wasn't plugged in.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call the doctor?" Quatre asked, worry streaking across his face.

"Hai," She answered, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm all right." She leaned against Wufei and watched as the other two left, closing the door behind them. Wufei led her to the sink and gently took a wash cloth, wiping her face.

"Baka onna…" He muttered. "How did you manage to get so sick?" Usagi forced a smile on her face. "Now everyone's gonna get sick…" He mumbled.

"I'm all right Fei-chan," She said, smiling at him. "I'm just a little tired." After brushing her teeth to get the terrible taste from her mouth, she let Wufei lead her to her bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

"…." He watched her as her eyes closed and decided that it would be best if he stayed there for the rest of the night. He wouldn't chance leaving her alone with everything that had happened in the past day.

"You don't have to stay with me Fei-chan…" Usagi mumbled, half asleep. "You should get some sleep too…" Wufei crossed his arms over his chest and sat upright in the armchair beside her bed, his eyes memorizing her every feature. From her pink painted toenails to her pearl pink lips… the peaceful look on her face made his soul calm and he felt a light sigh escape his lungs. He didn't know how she did it, but she seeing her always seemed to make his heart start to beat… even though he didn't want to admit it… He would always protect her… he would do anything in his power to ensure she was safe, to see that she would never have to experience the great sadness she had felt when she first met him…

****

"Sun, fire, earth…" She chanted, her fingers moving in a rhythmic motion. "I am flame, flame is light… I am fire, fire is sight…" She chanted, the fire blazing brilliantly in front of her as she continued her chant.

__

"I am Selenity… Daughter of the Moon Goddess…" A voice whispered.

"Tell me…" Rei whispered, her eyes closed as a form appeared in the flames of the warm fire.

__

"I am something else…" The voice said, sounding different. Rei's eyes flew open as she saw the form of a woman looking very much like there own Princess Selenity. She was wearing a flowing dress that appeared to be in the same style as Princess Selenity's only the color was not distinct. She appeared to have her hair in the same style as Usagi… only different… the odangoes curving upward, looking like horns on her head. The one thing that was very clear to the priestess was a black crescent moon on her forehead with the points to the sky.

"Usagi…" She whispered, her eyes growing large.

__

"Iie…" The lips of the figure said, curving into a cruel smile._ "Rather… a relative of the pure one… a mirror image…"_

"Nani? What do you mean?" Rei asked, her eyes growing wide as the flame grew higher, crackling loudly as the figure was engulfed. _What did it mean? _She asked herself as the flames returned to normal.

****

"And she said Selenity was the 'pure one'?" Minako asked as she sat in the temple with the priestess and her other friends.

"Not exactly… she said she was a relative of the 'pure one'. We can't be sure it was Usagi." Rei said, looking down at the ground. After having experiencing that vision, Rei had called the Inner Senshi for a meeting.

"Who else would it be?" Makoto asked, feeling worried about her odangoed friend. "I mean, Usagi IS Princess Selenity, she has to be the one!"

"How can we be sure though?" Minako asked. "I mean, no one even knows where Usa-chan IS right now…" All four girls looked at the ground, a look of worry on each one's face.

"We can't be sure until we find Usagi," Ami broke in, checking a few things out with her computer. "We have to go to America."

****

"I'll find you odango atama…" Mamoru muttered as he made his way out on the beach. He searched for her life energy but couldn't seem to find it… she had closed him off completely. He knew something big must have happened if he could no longer feel her presence… something bad was going to happen… he could feel it…

"Mamoru!" A voice cried. Mamoru spun around to see the familiar blond hair bouncing toward him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?" She demanded, a slight pout on her lips.

"I… I was looking for a friend…" He said, staring out into the ocean. _She always did like the ocean… she was here…_ He thought as he remembered their trips to the beach… hearing her silvery laughter as she splashed him… seeing her familiar smile as he handed her an ice cream cone. To him… she was more like a little sister… he did care about her… demo… it wasn't that kind of love…

"Hello? Mamoru? Are you there?" The familiar voice said in his ear. Mamoru's eyes cleared as he looked down at the girl, realizing that she had so much in common with Usagi… the same happy aura seemed to follow her.

"Gomen, Christine…" He said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "We'd better get going, we don't want to be late."

"All right!" She chirped, wrapping her arm around his waist too as he led her to his car.

****

Usagi's eyes fluttered open as the morning light filtered in through the open window. She felt a light breeze ruffle her hair and sat up, stretching her arms. She glanced at the chair next to her to see a sleeping Wufei, his arms crossed over his chest even in his sleep. She smiled as she gazed on his sleeping form, resisting the urge to wake him up. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and slowly walked toward him, brushing a few strands of hair from his face that had fallen out of his ponytail. She let her fingers trail down over his cheek, surprised at how soft his skin was under her hand. Her thumb ran gently over his lips as she bent down to kiss him lightly, surprised when she felt him respond. She felt his hands wrap around her waist, one hand rubbing her back gently and the other pushing her hair back from her neck. His lips moved from her lips to her neck as he gently caressed her, sending chills down her spine. Usagi felt him draw her closer, his lips caressing her face… making a slight blush spread across her cheeks.

"Fei-chan…" She whispered, letting her lips be taken once again by his own. His kiss was gentle, not asking to be received, rather accepted… her lips parted slightly and she felt his tongue dart into her mouth, passions she had never felt before arose from within… making her melt into his arms as the kiss continued… She reluctantly broke the kiss, gasping for air. "I…" She started as a blush broke out across her face, staining her cheeks pink.

"Come on onna…" He said, taking her hand. "We have work to do."

"Huh? What do you mean Fei-chan?" Usagi asked, confused as he pulled her out of the room. "Can I get dressed first?" She asked, a rather large sweatdrop appearing on the back of her head as she glanced down at her pink, bunny rabbit pajamas.

****

__

Looks like I'll have to form another plan… Heero grumbled as he made some adjustments on Wing Zero. _She's a lot stronger than I gave her credit for… demo… it was strange… I felt something strange… I'll have to find out who she is before I kill her…_

"Hey Hee-man!!" Duo called as he came off the elevator into the hangar. "What's up man?" He asked, sitting on Heero's gundam as he continued to make adjustments.

"Get lost Maxwell…" Heero said in his normal emotionless tone.

"Hey, calm down man!" Duo said, putting his hands up in the air as he saw Heero reach for his gun. "I was just wonderin if you'd seen Wufei's woman." Duo said, his goofy grin on his face.

"hnn.."

"Awe come'on man! She's hot!" Duo said, smiling slyly. "Or are you still lookin at Rileena." Duo said, grinning slyly.

"Omae o koroso…" Heero grunted, pointing his gun at Duo.

"Yikes!" Duo cried as he ducked right before a bullet would have gone straight into his head. "Hey lighten up man! You can never take a joke…" Duo said, a fake pout on his face as he made he way over toward Deathscythe.

__

That onna is becoming more trouble… Heero thought as a scowl appeared on his face.

"This is a gundam?" He heard a female voice ask from the open elevator.

"Hai, onna." Wufei said, his arms crossed over his chest as he led Usagi to the training room.

"What are we going to do anyway?" Usagi asked, her eyes scanning one suit after the other.

"You need to learn to fight." Wufei said simply. Usagi smiled and pulled out her broach.

"Demo… I already know how to fight-" Usagi said, clutching the broach. Before she could say anything, Wufei sent a fist flying and knocked the broach from her hand. He sent the other fist flying straight for her face, stopping inches before it plowed into her angelic features. The look of shock on her face brought a smirk to Wufei's lips.

"I'm going to teach you hand-to-hand combat." Wufei said simply.

"Demo… I don't think I can-" She was cut off as his fist hurtled toward her face again. Only this time, she managed to duck before his fist connected. She wasn't fast enough to miss the other fist that he buried in her stomach. She slumped to the ground, gasping for air.

"See, you're learning. I only hit you with one hand that time." Wufei said calmly.

"Demo…" She said, cringing in pain as she forced herself to her feet. "Can't you go easy on me for a while?" Usagi asked, forcing back the tears she so desperately wanted to shed.

"Iie… holding back is for the weak…" He commented, letting his fist fly once again. Usagi dodged his first punch and his second and managed to dig her fist into his stomach. He took a step back, rubbing his stomach. "That wasn't much of a punch onna. Now, hit me!" He said, lunging at her.

****

"How are we going to pay for these tickets?" Rei asked as they ordered their plane tickets for later that evening.

"I told you, I'll be able to loan you guys the money until you can get it together." Minako said, smiling at the group of girls.

"Demo, Mina-chan, you can't afford that." Makoto argued.

"Iie, I insist, I just got a huge paycheck for my latest show." Minako said, smiling at her friends.

"You're getting popular ne?" Rei asked, happy for her friend.

"Hai, people really seem to like me." She said, smiling happily. "Don't worry about the money, Rei-chan, I know it's hard with your grandfather sick and stuff… at least Yuuichirou can manage the temple while we're gone."

"Hai, that's true… I feel bad leaving grandpa though." Rei said, sighing.

"Rei-chan, Usagi-chan's safety is more important…" Ami said, slowly. "I mean, our future depends on her, we have to protect her, it's our duty."

"Hai, you're right Ami-chan," Rei said, forcing a smile. "We'd better start packing if we want to get to the airport one time."

****

__

"Late last night there was another surprise attack on a SSU base… There were numerous casualties and the base was a complete lose… we believe it to be the work of the former Gundam pilots…" The television blared on, but Mamoru wasn't really watching it. He had to find Usagi some time soon… he knew something was wrong and he had to find out what.

"There you are odango…" Mamoru said, a smirk crossing his lips. He would still have his throne… he would take his princess back… he would protect her and make her his for all times…

****

"No fair Fei-chan!!" Usagi wailed as she toppled over, falling onto her already sore butt. "That was a cheap shot!"

"Who said that an enemy would be fair in a battle." Wufei said calmly. Usagi glared at him and climbed to her feet, completely oblivious to the fact that they had been training for sixteen hours straight and she was covered in various scrapes and bruises as well as other abrasions.

"I know, but I'm new at this!" Usagi whined.

"Stop your whining onna…" Wufei said, throwing another punch that she managed to dodge. "And FIGHT!!" He said, sending his other fist flying. Usagi blocked his punch, noticing the kick he was preparing to give her. She ducked down and his foot swung over her head, throwing him slightly off balance. She took this opportunity and threw a rather hard punch, catching him right in the gut. He shrugged it off and prepared to attack again… a moment later, though, he found himself on the ground, a weight on his chest and a fist inches from his face. Usagi glared down at him, breathing heavily. "Not bad…"

"Honto?" She asked, smiling.

"For an onna…" He commented as she reached a hand down toward him. He took her hand and she shoved him to the ground, sitting on his chest.

"Onna?!?" She shrieked, a playful smile on her face. He rolled over, straddling her, pinning her hands to the floor next to her head. She struggled under his weight, giggling as she attempted to push him off. She noticed a slight smile on his face and a fake pout touched her lips. "Be nice Fei-chan." She whined. He snickered to himself, a sly smile spreading across his lips.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked before his lips covered hers in his gentle embrace. She responded, kissing back gently as her fingers wove into his thick tresses of hair, which had come down from his normal ponytail. His arms went under her shoulders as he lifted her body to meet his, feeling her heartbeat against his own. The kiss ending, both people reluctantly pulling away, not really wanting it to end. As they pulled apart, mysterious black eyes met crystal blue… secrets being shared between the two without any words being spoken… without any movements being made. His gaze softened as he stared into and endless sea of blue… sparkling as they fell upon his own mysterious eyes… eyes full of mystery and hidden sorrow.

"Look at the lovebirds!!" Duo's voice could be heard as he peeked his head in the door.

"MAXWELL!!!" Wufei shouted as he rushed out after the braided pilot. "OMAE O KOROSO!!!"

"Fei-chan!" Usagi shouted, running after him. "Don't hurt him too bad!!" She cried, chasing after the American and Chinese pilots.

****

"Hmm… so this is where you are, Usagi…" Mamoru commented as he pulled his car up to the gate of the Winner mansion. "It's time to come home, Selenity-hime…" He said to himself as he rang the buzzer.

"May I help you?" A voice asked from the intercom.

"Hai, I'm looking for Mr. Winner." Mamoru said calmly into the box.

"I'm sorry demo, Mr. Winner is at an important meeting at the moment." The voice said simply.

"It is an emergency sir. I'm here to discuss the peace proposal between our colony and Mr. Winner's." Mamoru lied, impatience apparent in his voice. There was silence on the other end for a moment and the voice continued.

"Mr. Winner will see you sir." The voice said as the gates slowly opened, closing behind his vehicle.

****

"Please no!!" Duo shrieked as Wufei held the katana to Duo's braid, growing closer by each passing second.

"Fei-chan!" Usagi scolded. "Leave Duo-kun alone!!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. Wufei glared at Duo but obliged.

"… baka onna…" Wufei grumbled as he headed back for the training room. "Come on." He said, heading for the room. Usagi shrugged her shoulders and turned around to glare at Duo.

"You owe me big!" She said, running after Wufei. Duo let out a sigh of relief and let his back slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

"Why me?" He asked, throwing his hands up in defeat.

****

"How may I help you Mr. Chiba?" Quatre asked as he sat down in his office with a cup of tea, handing another cup to Mamoru.

"I'm looking for someone…" Mamoru said simply, taking a sip from his tea.

"I thought you were here to discuss a peace proposal?" Quatre said, a hint of confusion on his face.

"Iie, I needed a way to get in here so I could find her." Mamoru said simply.

"Find her?" Quatre questioned.

"Hai… I know she's here." Mamoru said, sipping his tea.

"Umm… you know who's here?" Quatre asked.

"The princess…"

"The princess?" Quatre asked, raising an eyebrow. "Iie, she's in outer space right now having peaceful talks with the leaders of the colonies."

"Iie, not that princess. Princess Selenity is of much greater importance than that baka Princess Rileena," Mamoru said, smirking slightly. "So… where is my fiancée?" He asked, setting the cup down as a rose appeared in his hand.

"Your… fiancée?" Quatre questioned. Was he really talking about Usagi? "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about. If you'd excuse me, I have more important things to do. Rashid will let you out." Quatre said, rising from his seat. A low chuckle escaped from Mamoru as he rose to his feet.

"Gomen, demo if this is the only way, I guess I have no choice." Mamoru said, throwing the rose at Quatre. Quatre tried to dodge it but was unable to. It sank into the soft flesh of his shoulder, the tip burrowing deeply into his skin. He felt the blood trickle down his hand and winced in pain as he tried to pull it out.

"Who are you?" Quatre demanded as the red rose slowly began to fade to black, releasing a poison into Quatre's body.

"I think you know who I am, boy." Mamoru commented as his outfit melted into his Prince Endymion form. Quatre slumped forward, staggering as he tried to force his feet to move toward the door. One step… another… another… Quatre's eyes went out of focus and he slumped to the ground, his hand still on his bleeding shoulder.

"Gomen, Usagi…" Quatre whispered before losing consciousness.

****

"Was that better?" Usagi asked as she threw a punch aimed for his face. He reacted quickly and set her sprawling out on the floor.

"Iie." Wufei said with a smirk.

"I'm never going to get this." Usagi said sighing. She tiredly climbed to her feet, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I think you've had enough for one day onna." Wufei commented, walking over to her. He slipped an arm around her waist, placing her arm around his shoulders, supporting her whole weight.

"I can go for a little while longer." Usagi protested, her eyelids drooping.

"Baka onna, you can barely stand. You're going to go to bed." Wufei said firmly. Usagi didn't protest, letting her head lean against his shoulder.

"I'll take her." A voice said from behind as Wufei and Usagi stepped off of the elevator.

"Nani?! Who the hell are you!!" Wufei demanded, glaring at the man with dark hair that stood behind him, wearing some really weird outfit with a cape.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi whispered, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Chan?" Wufei questioned, glaring at the man that stood before him.

"Give me my fiancee and I'll give you back your friend." Endymion said simply as Quatre's unconscious form appeared next to him.

"Quatre!" Usagi cried, pulling away from Wufei. "Let him go Endymion!!" She spat, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Oh Selenity… if only you'd stayed in Japan… then I wouldn't have to be doing this, I do care about you after all," Endymion said simply. "You must fulfill your destiny, Selenity-hime. Face it, you belong to me… you have for a thousand years. It's a shame that you came to America and saw what you saw, I promise you though, if you come back to me now, I'll leave these people alone. They don't have to get hurt if you just come along, Usako."

"…." Usagi's eyes narrowed as she heard the name. "I told you to never call me Usako again…" She growled, the symbol on her forehead flickering into view. The black crescent moon that represented everything Usagi hated.

"Usagi…" Wufei whispered as he watched her form curiously. He saw the mark on her forehead and watched as purple ribbons surrounded her body, forming a long black dress with things that looked like shells on her shoulders and silver embroidered on the top. _[A.N. all the parts that are gold on Princess Selenity's dress are silver on the 'evil entities]._ Her long golden blond hair slowly turned raven-black and her odangos curved up into horns.

"Let Quatre go and I won't kill you." Usagi said in a menacing voice. She saw the look of shock on Endymion's face as he watched her transformation for the second time.

"You couldn't kill me…" He said simply, his eyes narrowed. "So tell me, if you are part of Selenity, you must have a name right?" Endymion asked, taking his sword out of its shieth.

"Hai, I too have a name, Endymion," She said, a smirk crossing her purple lips, her eyes flickering with the pain she intended to inflict on Endymion in the moments to come. "Just call me… Miyana…"

::Fin::

P-chan: So how was it? Good? Bad? I liked typing the parts where Wufei was training Usagi. Gomen that the kissing scenes weren't very good, I'm still working on it *is better at describing pain than -_-' …. pleasure*

Vegeta: Hurry it up onna!! *arms crossed over chest*

P-chan: Shuttup baka!! I'll take as long as I want!!

Vegeta: humph… *mutters: baka onna…*

P-chan: I heard that!! *shoots Vegeta a dirty look* Anyway, I know a lot of you knew this was coming. Miyana I mean… I first used her in "All is Lost" and I like the character so much, this is the third fic she's popped up in! I'll tell more about her later, she is the only character I've created that has had much significance.

Vegeta: I'm growing short of patience onna, hurry it up!!

P-chan: *death glare rivaling Vegeta's* No one asked you! Just remember, no matter how powerful you are, I'm MORE powerful.

Vegeta: Nani?!?! *is outraged*

P-chan: *smirk* That's right! As a fanfiction writer I can do whatever I want, including make you take me out to dinner…. And act POLITE!!

Vegeta: *death glare*

P-chan: Anyway, even though I rarely get email, here's my addie [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] Ja for now!!

P.S. ChibiPoky-chan is still gone *sniffle* I need lots of reviews to bring her back… *chibifies* Pwease hewp! *dechibifies* and HURRY!! It's just creepy sharing a body with her… *shudders*

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	6. Chapter 5 - I Can't Go On

The Truest Love ****

The Truest Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing (I really wish I did, though *pouts*)

Note: Okay, gomen for not getting this chapter out sooner. I just haven't been able to find the time to write lately, plus, I didn't get the response I expected from the last chapter. Remember, if I don't get many reviews for this fic, I'm not going to continue, this one is just a little something to try and help me get over writers block (at least that's why I started it). Anyway, I would like to thank all my imouto's and my few neechan's for being so supportive of me and making me laugh when I get discouraged, especially Golden Goddess and Menz-chan *glomps*. And also, I want to thank my friend Chibi Majin Vegeta for letting me pick on him *giggles* He's such a good sport bout it too *mumbles: Cept for when he's being a jerk*. Please email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] (you're response will decide whether I'm going to finish or not… oh and to all of you… I only received about 8 reviews combined for my last chapter of "A Lost Sister Found" "Sailor WildFire" and "Moon Light Return" so they won't be updated until I get at least 10 reviews for each).

Something to remember: The more reviews and author receives, the more they will inspired to write, therefore making it so the chapters come out faster, better, and longer.

Thoughts are _italicized_

Dream Sequences are _italicized _(thoughts in dreams aren't)

**** Change of scene, time, etc…

****

Chapter 5 – I Can't Go On

"Miyana?" Endymion questioned, raising an eyebrow. "The name doesn't ring any bells." He commented dryly.

"Of course it wouldn't," She said, smirking evilly. "I've always been a part of Selenity, banished to sleep eternally in her body where she could control me… my dear sister took everything from me at one point…" She said, a bitter smile on her face.

"Nande kuso?! What's going on Usagi!!" Wufei demanded, standing protectively in front of the woman that resembled Usagi so much.

"Usagi? Didn't I just say that my name is Miyana?" She asked, scowling at Wufei.

"…." Wufei's eyes narrowed on the woman. "Where is Usagi!" He demanded in a cold voice.

"Usagi's taken my place for now," She said with a smirk. "She's watching this whole battle… I still need to get my revenge on her… my dear sister…"

"Nani?!? Sister?!?" Endymion demanded, eyes flying open. He nearly lost his grip on Quatre's unconscious form at the shock of her words.

"Hai, she's my twin sister." She said, bitterness in her voice.

"How can she be your sister?" Endymion demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"You truly know nothing Endymion," She said with a chuckle. "You were my little puppet, Selenity truly loved you. She really did, demo… you were so naïve. You never knew that I knew everything you did to her. Every little thing, the broken dates, the messages on your answering machine. I am not as naïve as my dear innocent sister. When everyone thought she was crying her eyes out over your lies, I went out and searched for you… I saw your 'study' dates with your college friends." She said with a smirk. She saw Endymion pale at the mention of all this, sinking into his head how stupid he had previously acted.

"Well… if you don't give Usagi back to me, I guess I have no choice but to take her by force." Endymion said, drawing his sword. Before he could move an inch, though, the blade of Wufei's katana was at his throat.

"You lay a finger on her and I'll kill you." He said calmly, his eyes narrowed on the fuming prince. A smirk spread across Miyana's lips as she watched Wufei's actions.

"You may be useful to me, Wufei-chan," She said, still smirking. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling his muscles tense up at her touch. "What's wrong Fei-chan? You like little Selenity better than me? That weak little girl? You would choose her over me?" She asked in a seductive whisper. He felt her lips brush against his ear as she whispered to him, making chills go down his back.

"Shuttup onna…" He mumbled, keeping his eyes fixed on Endymion. A fake pout spread across her face as she took a step back.

"Well, Fei-chan, I think I can handle him," She said, putting a hand on his katana. "Trust me." She said, smirking. He reluctantly pulled his katana away, sheathing it.

"Bring Usagi back or I'll kill you." Wufei mumbled, suddenly drawing his katana and holding it at Miyana's throat. A low chuckle escaped her throat as she grabbed the blade, sending a jolt of negative energy flowing through the metal. He was sent flying into the wall, slumping slowly to the ground.

"IIE!!!" A voice screamed from Miyana's body. Miyana's hands flew to her head as pain ripped through her body. "FEI-CHAN!!!" She shrieked in Usagi's voice screamed in terror.

"Stop is Selenity!!" Miyana's voice shrieked as she fell to her knees, both hands on her head.

"Leave him alone Miyana!!!" Usagi cried, the golden crescent moon blazing brilliantly on her forehead. The black dress disappeared and Usagi kneeled on the ground, only having pink ribbons swirling around her body. Wufei's eyes widened as he saw the angel before him slowly changing. Her dark hair turning to a silvery-white, her hands stretched above her head with both of her cerulean blue eyes closed. White feathered wings stretched out from her back, lifting her a few inches off the ground as the pink ribbons began to settle into a long white gown. The crescent moon on her forehead disappeared, being replaced by a golden nine-point star. When she brought her hands down, a silver crystal in the shape of a blooming flower floated a few inches off her palm.

"She is an angel…" He whispered as his eyes fell upon her beautiful face… her angelic features and of course, those endless pools of blue that were her eyes.

"Leave now Endymion… I can't hold her back for long…" A silvery voice whispered.

"Cosmos…" He whispered, recognizing the angelic features of the former Queen of the moon.

"Leave now or Selenity and Miyana will kill you… You have to find the dark one before Miyana does… please help them…" She whispered, fighting to keep the two souls in one body back… trying to keep them from lashing out again… Selenity would surely kill him or herself if she managed to get free… Miyana would cause mass destruction and chaos around the world, destroying anything that she thinks has value to Selenity, including the earth and the moon. Endymion's eyes narrowed but he agreed.

"I'll be back." He muttered as he turned and began to walk away, dragging Quatre along behind him.

"Omae o koroso." A monotone voice said from behind Endymion. Endymion turned to see a boy with wild brown hair and cold prussian blue eyes.

"Get lost." Endymion muttered, continuing to walk away.

"If you don't drop Quatre, I will kill you." Heero said in a cold voice.

"You want the boy? Take him, I warn you though, only I have the antidote to the poison that was injected into him." Endymion said, tossing Quatre to the ground. Endymion then opened a sort of portal and stepped through.

"Usagi…" Wufei muttered, seeing the woman with white hair floating off the ground.

"Arigato…" She whispered before crumpling into a heap on the floor. Wufei kneeled to her side, picking her still body up in his arms and holding her body close to his. Her hair returned to its normal golden blond as the white dress was replaced by her normal clothes and the crescent moon on her forehead disappeared. He picked her up and walked toward her room, glancing over his shoulder as Heero struggled to pick Quatre up.

"Hey Heero, what's wrong with Q-man?" Duo asked as he approached the group. Heero just shrugged his shoulders and attempted to lift Quatre with the help of Duo.

****

__

What's going on Usagi? Wufei wondered as he lay her on the soft bed that depressed slightly with her weight._ There's so much you didn't tell us…_ He let the thought trail off as he saw her stir, her eyebrow creasing as if she were trapped in a nightmare. He brushed his hand along her cheek, letting his fingers slide over her silky smooth skin. She mumbled incoherently in her sleep, a small tear sliding silently down her cheek. _Who was that woman anyway?_ He thought to himself, remembering the name. _Cosmos… who is Cosmos? Damn it Usagi!! Why won't you tell us who you REALLY are?!?!?_ He thought angrily as his muscles tensed. He heard a quiet whimper from her and realized that he had grabbed her hand and was now squeezing it. He loosened his grip and the kittenish whimpering stopped.

"Fei-chan…" She whispered, tossing in her sleep.

"Usa-chan…" He whispered as he climb in next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny form. Usagi's thrashing about stopped as she felt a warm body next to her. She snuggled her face into his chest, relaxing in the embrace.

__

"Usagi! Omae o koroso!!!" _A voice shouted._

"Nani?" Usagi said, turning her face to see a man walking through the shadows. "Demo… why? What did I do?" She asked, a confused look on her face.

"You were born… you were born instead of Miyana… you trapped Miyana into that damned innocence of yours and kept her prisoner," His cold voice said. "Demo… once I find you, once I'm released, she will be as well." Usagi could sense the smirk she knew had spread across his lips.

"I… demo, I didn't do anything! My mother is the one that did it!! Please… don't hurt him…" Usagi pleaded, knowing who they would go after. The silhouette chuckled to himself, and this time she saw the deep smirk that spread across his lips.

"Don't worry, tenshi, I'm not after him. I'm just here to make sure you're trapped in that body like Miyana has been for so long." He said, smirking as he spoke.

"Iie…" Usagi spoke, feeling the tears that were already forming in her eyes. "Please don't… I…" Her voice trailed off as she fell to her knees. "I don't want to fight anymore… please don't take me away from Wufei… I, I won't be able to stand it…"

"Perfect," His smirk grew. "That means that our plan will work. You'll be just as miserable as I am now." The tears began to fall from her eyes, staining her cheeks.

Wufei-chan… I'm sorry…_ She thought to herself, letting the tears fall. _I refuse to fight… I… I won't do it anymore… I'm sorry I'll be leaving you soon… Miyana's just too strong for me… _Hre thoughts trailed off as the dream slowly melted away, as did the silhouetted form._

"Usa-chan…" She heard his voice so clearly then she felt so warm… she felt he was near, he was so close to her… he had brought light to her life when there was only darkness… he had stopped her from making the biggest mistake ever… Even though he would never say it, she knew he felt the same way about her that she felt about him… She had been the light in his life, she had come to him when all he had left was his loneliness… She had helped him conquer his greatest fear… the fear that had forced him to seal himself away in solitude… loneliness had set in and she had brightened the darkest parts of his being… She renewed his love for life, only this time, this time he was no longer fighting… he was different… he didn't think only of the battle field, she wandered through his mind, haunting him with her warm smiles and silvery laughs… Warming his heart with her charm and beauty… Causing strange feelings to erupt from within him, feelings that he had never experienced before.

****

Heero and Duo laid Quatre on the bed, noticing how pale he was.

"So, Heero, are you gonna tell me what's wrong with him?" Duo asked impatiently.

"It's none of your concern, just call a doctor." Heero said as he walked out of the room, leaving Duo by himself with Quatre. Duo shrugged his shoulders, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Why do I always have to be the one to call the doctor when anyone gets hurt?" Duo asked, picking up the receiver.

****

__

All right onna… you won't get away this time… Heero thought to himself as he began to make his way toward Usagi's room. He held a piece of paper with a few words scrawled across it and his gun in the other hand. He walked down the hallways, his normal emotionless mask covering his face. He silently pushed the door open, noticing Wufei's sleeping form next to the girl… that distraction that was taking Wufei's mind off the job. He was making mistakes that could possibly cost his life and Wufei didn't seem to be able to focus. Heero had noticed that on his last mission, Wufei was a vital part of this operation and he wasn't working up to par. He'd get rid of that witch that had cast that spell on him.

****

"So where exactly is she?" Rei asked as the four girls stepped off of the plane. As soon as they stepped off the plane, a swarm of people surrounded them.

"Miss Aino!" People were crying as they held out notebooks to receive Minako's autograph.

"I guess I'm getting more popular than I thought ne?" She asked, a sweatdrop on her forehead as she began to sign autographs.

"Come on Mina-chan!" Rei growled, grabbing Minako as she pulled her away from the crowds of people. "We have more important things to do than signing autographs. Remember? We have to find Usa-chan."

"Hai, gomen people, I have to be going now!" Minako cried, waving as she made her way away from the crowds, her friends huddling around her to keep any more people from recognizing her.

"Honestly…" Rei muttered as she continued to drag Minako through the hallways, picking up her bags as they arrived at the baggage area. "These people are so rude…" She commented as a rather large man pushed past her, muttering curses about the youth nowadays.

"So where do we start looking?" Makoto asked, picking up her bag.

"I suppose we should start at the college campus ne?" Ami asked, pulling out her computer.

"That seems logical, demo… wouldn't Mamoru have found her already?" Rei asked, tossing Minako her bag.

"Hmm… I suppose so, demo do you have any better idea?" Ami asked, pocketing her computer. Rei shrugged her shoulders, sighing loudly.

"You got a point Ami-chan… We're headed for the college campus ne?" She asked, sitting on one of her bags as she waited for everyone else's luggage to come through.

****

Usagi was warm… she felt safe for once… she could feel strong arms wrapped around her and knew who it was… The one that had protected her from Endymion… the one that had saved her when she was about to end her life… The one that had brought a new light into her life, lighting up the dark shadows that had descended upon her… the ones that ate at her soul, making her feel empty inside… He had filled that place and expanded so much more, making her feel in a way that was totally new to her…

"Fei-chan…" She whispered his name, kissing his cheek lightly. She traced her fingers along his cheek, smiling as he sleepily opened his eyes. Those deep mysterious eyes that she loved so much… what was it about those eyes that drew her to him? She felt his muscles tense slightly but they relaxed a moment later as he realized where he was. She pressed her lips lightly against his, feeling him respond lightly, still half asleep.

"Usagi…" He started, sitting up next to her. She sat up and leaned against him, breathing in his familiar scent. "What happened?" He asked, looking down at her with those dark eyes.

"I… I don't know…" She let her voice trail off as her gaze fell to the floor. "I… I don't remember… she… she took over, there wasn't anything I could do!" Usagi cried, panic in her voice. "What's happening to me?!? Why does it have to be this way?! Why can't I just have a normal life?!?" She cried, bursting into tears. "Why… why didn't my mother tell me about this…" Wufei pulled the crying angel into his arms, stroking her hair lightly. _Don't worry, onna, I'll make that bitch Miyana pay…_ He thought as his eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed slightly. Usagi stood up and made her way to the bathroom, her eyes dry. "I'm going to get a shower, will you teach me to fight when I'm done?"

"Hai, onna, just hurry up." Wufei said, his arms crossed over his chest as he remained sitting on the bed. He glanced over at the nightstand and noticed a piece of paper lying there with a few words scrawled across it. _Nani? What's this?_ Wufei thought as he picked up the paper. In big bold, red letters it said 'You're going to die soon, pathetic princess'. Wufei scowled, his hand clenching the paper in anger. The paper crinkled in his hand as he held the paper firmly in his fist. _What kind of a sick joke is this!?!?_ Wufei's mind screamed as the anger took over. He stood up and stomped out of the room, dropping the paper as he headed for the door.

"Nani? Wufei-chan?" Usagi asked as she peeked out of the bathroom door, watching as he stormed out of the room. She had her hair wrapped in a huge white towel and had another one wrapped around her body. She knelt down and picked up the note, uncrumpling the paper. She gasped as she read the simply message, falling to her knees with her hand over her mouth. "N… Nani? Who wrote this? Endymion?" She asked herself as she tried to recognize the handwriting. It wasn't Mamoru's handwriting, demo… who's was it? "What have I done to make everyone want to kill me?" She asked herself, still sitting on her knees on the ground. She gasped as she heard a small clicking sound and felt an object pressed to the back of her head.

"Omae o koroso… and this time I won't miss…" A monotone voice said as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Demo… why?" She asked fearfully. "I… I didn't do anything… I…" Her voice trailed off as the tears brimmed her eyes.

"You're a distraction that must be eliminated." He said simply, no emotion in his voice at all.

"Demo… I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a distraction? How so?" Usagi asked, feeling bolder for a moment.

"Wufei hasn't been able to concentrate on his missions. He nearly got me and my comrades killed in our last mission. His mind isn't on the job… You will have to be eliminated." Heero said calmly.

"Yuy!" A voice snapped from behind. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?!?!" Wufei's angry voice demanded.

"Eliminating an obstacle," Heero said simply. "Zero told me that this girl is an enemy so she must be killed."

"Omae o koroso!!" Wufei shouted as he lunged at Heero, knocking him to the ground. The gun skidded across the floor and Usagi rushed to pick up the gun as the two boys wrestled around on the ground.

"Stop it!!" Usagi shouted, holding the gun up in the air. She pulled back the trigger, getting both of the gundam pilots' attention. "If this is the way you feel about me, I'll just leave!" Usagi shouted as a bright flash of light engulfed her. When the light died down, Usagi was gone…

"Usa-chan…" Wufei whispered as he watched his savior disappear.

****

Usagi didn't know where she was going, she could no longer stay there, though. She had only caused them trouble. Quatre was in a coma, Heero was intent on killing her, and Wufei was making mistakes that could cost his life in the battlefield. She felt the tears the soaked her cheeks, dripping off her chin and onto the front of her tank top. She still had the gun, it was tucked away between her skin and her skirt, hidden from view. Why did everything have to be like this? She was always causing trouble to those that she loved. It seemed that the youma always went after her best friend, Naru… her mother had been a victim of their attack as was her little brother. Why did it have to be this way? Why was she always forced to fight? If the Ginzuishou was so powerful, shouldn't it have seen that Usagi was unhappy? Shouldn't it have done something to grant her greatest wish? Her wish to live a normal life… not being forced to fight and forced to accept a destiny that she didn't want…

"Usa-chan?" A voice asked from behind her. Usagi didn't turn toward the voice, she already knew who it was. "Where have you been odango atama?!" The angry voice of the pyromaniac Senshi clamped her hand on Usagi's shoulder. She spun Usagi around and her angry glare dropped from her face as she looked on at Usagi. "Nani? Usa-chan? What's wrong?" She asked, concern streaking across her face.

"Usa-chan…" Minako whispered, seeing the tears that stained her face. Usagi's eyes held a different look to them… gone were the happy dancing eyes they had known so well… Gone was the happy-go-lucky Usagi that had left from Tokyo… Gone was their best friend and all that was left was an empty shell… and empty shell of the girl they once knew…

"Come on Usagi-chan…" Ami said, putting a hand on Usagi's shoulder as they walked toward a hotel that wasn't too far away.

****

Usagi lay on the bed, her eyes unblinking, her face emotionless. She didn't want to talk and just ignored the questions they bombarded her with. She didn't want to talk… didn't want to remember the reason she left the one she loved… didn't want to remember anymore… She wished that she could forget… forget everything about this life…

"What's wrong with her Ami-chan?" Makoto asked as she sat next to her blue-haired friend.

"I'm not exactly sure, as far as I can tell, though. She gone into a sort of depression… I don't know why, though. We won't know until she decides to talk about it…" Ami's worried voice trailed off as her eyes flashed to the ground. "Gomen… I don't know what we can do to help her…"

"Usa-chan… gomen for whatever it is that's bothering you…" Makoto said quietly.

"It's not you guys, Mako-chan… you have all been the best of friends to me… It's me… I can't do anything to help… I can't even fight good…" Usagi's voice said quietly from the bed. She was on her side, her gaze falling on the window.

"That's not true Usagi!" Rei broke in. "You've done so much for all of us!"

"Hai, you have Usagi!" Makoto broke in. "When I first came to your school, everyone was afraid of me except for you! You became friends with me when I didn't have any!"

"You made me feel welcome into the group, Usagi-chan!" Minako started. "When everyone thought I was stuck up and teased me, you stuck up for me and made them stop!"

"You've helped me out in ways I can't even describe!" Ami said, standing up. "I mean, no one ever looked at me as a person, just as a brain! They didn't take the time to get to know me and you took that time and now I have friends!"

"They're telling the truth odango," Rei said. "Sure I might be a little mean at times, demo… I'm just afraid that you might get hurt or that you might get into trouble… I don't act like that to be mean…"

"You guys are all too kind…" Usagi's heartbroken voice started. "I… I just don't want to be a burden on you… or them anymore…" Usagi's voice trailed off and they could see her shoulders start to shake with her sobs. Minako walked over to her princess, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Usa-chan… you're not a burden at all…" Minako reassured her, her face solemn as she tried to comfort her best friend.

****

"Kisama!!" Wufei growled as the light died down and Usagi was no where to be seen. "How dare you try to kill her you bakayaro!!" Wufei snapped, pulling out his katana and holding it at Heero's throat.

"I did it for your own good! You nearly got us killed on that last mission with your carelessness!" Heero snapped, dodging Wufei as he swung his blade.

"That doesn't cut it Yuy!!" Wufei snapped as he lunged at Heero again, ready to plunge the blade of his katana into Heero.

"Nani? What's going on in here?" Duo asked, peeking his head into the room. "Where's Usagi?"

"Get out of here Maxwell!!" Wufei snapped as his blade swiped at Duo.

"Itai!" Duo cried as the blade left a small cut across his stomach. "Geez! I'm staying out of this one…"

"You're going to die Yuy!" Wufei shouted, anger twisting his normally calm and emotionless features.

"Both of you stop it!!" A weak voice cried as someone stumbled into the room. "Stop this fighting! It isn't worth it!" Quatre's voice said as he fell to his knees.

"Nani? Quatre?" Wufei said, surprised as a second later his katana was knocked from his hand.

"Where's Usagi?" Quatre's weak voice asked as he stood up, being held up by Duo.

"Quat-man, you need to lose a little weight." Duo grumbled, struggling to hold the platinum blond up.

"Yuy over here has been trying to kill her since she got here." Wufei said, anger streaking across his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nani? Where is she then?" Quatre asked, concern on his face.

"She's staying with her Senshi on her college campus." A voice said behind them.

"Huh? Trowa? How would you know that?" Duo asked, his face strained as he supported Quatre's full weight.

"I received a message from a woman calling herself Mercury." Trowa said simply as he stepped into the room.

"Mercury…" Wufei said, remembering the name. "One of her senshi. I'm leaving, if you harm a hair on her head, Yuy, I WILL kill you." Wufei threatened as he left the room, the angered look disappearing from his face.

"I'm going too." Quatre said in a strained voice.

"You can't go!" Duo cried, eyes widening.

"I'm all right… Usagi is the only one that can help me anyway…" Quatre said, his eyes narrowing in pain.

"All right, don't listen to the voice of reason," Duo said, shrugging his shoulders as Trowa began to help Quatre to one of his cars. "I was only trying to help you know."

"He doesn't need your help," Heero said in an emotionless voice. Duo glared at Heero and turned away from him, heading after Quatre and Trowa. He didn't notice the glint in Heero's eyes until after he left the room… not seeing the maniacal smirk that had spread across his face… not hearing the crazy laugh that filled the room soon after they had left. "I'm coming Selenity!!" His voice shouted as his crazy laughter echoed throughout the mansion. "I'm coming for you Miyana!!" All sanity left Heero as he ran toward the elevator leading to his gundam.

****

"They're coming…" Usagi whispered from her place on the bed. She hadn't said a word in hours as she just lay there, gazing out the window.

"Huh? Who's coming Usagi-chan?" Minako asked, looking up from her Sailor V game. She didn't receive a response… "Are you sure you don't want to play Usagi-chan? You always loved Sailor V."

"…." Her body lay motionless, having not moved in hours. A worried look covered Minako's face again as she set the controller down, not able to play any longer.

"I wish I could help you, Usagi-chan… Demo, I don't know how I can…" Minako's voice trailed off as her gaze fell onto the bed. Minako felt the bed move as Usagi shifted her weight, reaching for something in her skirt.

"You can help me, Mina-chan…" Usagi said solemnly. She shoved a cold metal object into Minako's hands. "Kill me Mina-chan…" Usagi said, sitting up.

"N… Nani?" Minako cried, feeling the cool metal of the gun in her hand… feeling the weight of the gun as she gripped it with her finger on the trigger. "Usagi-chan! Where did you get this?!?" Minako cried, shocked and scared at the same time.

"Please Mina-chan… that's all that I ask of you… I can't do it myself…" Usagi whispered, the tears squeezing out of the corner of her eyes.

"I…" Minako wasn't able to finish the sentence as she pressed the cool metal of the gun up against Usagi's forehead, pulling back on the trigger…

::Fin::

P-chan: *evil smirk* You no like my cliffies? *evil laugh* Well… TOO BAD CUZ EVERY CHAPTER'S GONNA HAVE A CLIFFIE!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! *maniacal laughter*

Heero: Omae o koroso! *pulls gun on crazy author*

P-chan: *glares* HEY!! No fair, how come YOU'RE allowed to act like a maniac, but I'M not allowed to!!! *hands on hips, trying to match Heero's death glare*

Heero: …. *hands crossed over chest*

P-chan: You'd really kill me StAr-chan? *chibifies* *big sad pouty eyes* Me imouto wood kwill mwe? *tears fill eyes*

Heero: *mumbles: baka…*

P-chan: *dechibifies* *glares at Heero* You know Heero, you're one of the main stars of this particular fic *evil smirk*

Heero: …..

P-chan: And you know what? I've been laying off on the Duo-torture lately… who do you think I'm gonna torture next? *smirks at Heero*

Heero: *pales slightly* Humph…. Whatever onna….

P-chan: *smirk* You'd better start acting a little nicer… you know I can be cruel… just read the fourth chapter of Allure-chan's fic "If You Had My Love" *evil smirk* Anyway, please email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] or leave a nice LONG review *hint hint*. *has been writing her own long reviews lately*. Remember, it's all up to you if this fic continues….

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	7. Chapter 6 - Darkness Released

The Truest Love ****

The Truest Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, I wish I did though. Please don't sue me, all you'd get would be some leftover Halloween candy from last year and the lint from my pockets.

Note: This chapter is dedicated to Ten-chan (Chibi Tenshi) *giggles* She wrote me the LONGEST and FUNNIEST review I've EVER received *giggles* *glomps Ten-chan* Anyway, I want to thank all the reviewers that ALWAYS review, you guys are such sweeties *huggles frequent reviewers*. Also I want to thank GoldenGoddess for ALWAYS complementing my work *giggles*. Maybe a little TOO much at times^_^ But hey, it makes me feel good.^_^ I also want to thank Allure-neechan just for being such a sweetie and for co-writing a new fic "Love Will See Us Through" w/me. I have to thank all my imouto's too, Menz-chan, StAr-chan, Kaigan-chan, Nozi-chan, MK-chan, and anyone else that I missed just for being so supportive and always putting a smile on my face *huggles all imouto's*. And of course (even though I don't think she's reading this particular fic), I want to thank my other neechan Eternal SailorM *hugs*. Or and of course I have to say something bout cmv (Veggie-chan) just for letting me pick on him^_^ *hugs*. Anyway, on with the chapter!

****

Chapter 6 – Darkness Released

"D… demo… Usa-chan, I can't…" Minako whispered, lowering the gun. There was a pleading look in Usagi's eyes, begging for Minako to pull back on the trigger.

"Mina-chan… I have to die… I want to die…" Usagi whispered, the look of sorrow in her eyes making Minako's feel as if she were dying. "There's something big about to happen, the only way to stop it is to kill me…"

"What are you talking about Usagi-chan?" Minako asked.

"I don't know how to explain it, just please… kill me…" She whispered, taking Minako's hand and pointing the gun at her forehead, gently pushing Minako's hand down on the trigger.

****

"Hmm… I'll be able to beat the all there in no time…" Heero said as he jumped into Wing Zero. He started up the suit, various lights beginning to flash and quiet beeping sounds. A hatch above him opened and he guided his suit out slowly, then launching in the direction of the college. "Goodbye little Miss Moon Princess…" He commented, a slight smirk spreading across his lips.

****

"Drive faster." Wufei ordered, beginning to grow impatient.

"Demo Wufei, this car doesn't go any faster." Quatre said from the back seat. Trowa was the one driving, pushing the car as fast as he could.

"Don't worry Wu-man, Usagi's fine. 'Sides, you don't want the car to break down so we have to walk do ya?" Duo asked, his hands folded behind his head as he leaned back in the seat.

"I didn't ask you baka. And don't call me 'Wu-man'." Wufei grumbled, a look of irritation crossing his face.

"Lighten up Wufei." Duo grumbled from the back seat, relaxing.

****

"I… I can't Usagi-chan, gomen, demo… I can't…" Minako said as she stood up, dropping the gun on the bed. She turned away from Usagi and wrapped her arms around her stomach. A sad smile crossed Usagi's lips as she picked up the gun.

"It's all right, Mina-chan…" Usagi said quietly, putting a hand on Minako's shoulder. "I'll do it myself…" She said quietly. She walked over to the window, climbing onto the balcony before Minako could protest and held the gun at her temple.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako shrieked, watching as Usagi climbed up onto the railing. "Don't do it!!"

"Gomen Mina-chan… demo, I can't let this thing inside of me get out… this world would be better off if I were dead…" She said quietly, closing her eyes as her finger pressed down on the trigger.

"Omae o koroso…" A voice said quietly from behind her. Usagi turned and was faced with a young man with prussian blue eyes and unruly brown hair standing on a huge mobile suit. He cocked a gun and pressed it up against her forehead.

"Arigato…" She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Usagi-chan! IIE!" Minako shouted, pulling out her henshin stick, not caring that there were civilians around. "Venus Crystal Power, Make-UP!" She shouted, transforming into Super Sailor Venus. "I am Sailor V, I will not allow you to harm our princess!" Venus shouted, striking a pose. She received no answer from the boy and saw that Usagi didn't move either.

"Mina-chan… let him…" Usagi whispered, a tear silently sliding down her cheek. She felt the cold metal of the gun pull away from her and she opened her eyes to find the boy kneeling in front of her. "N… nani?" She questioned, watching as he took her hand and gently kissed the back of it.

"I am at you service, your majesty…" He said in an emotionless voice.

"Usagi-chan? What's going on?" Venus asked, fear edging her voice. Usagi turned toward Minako and heard a slight gasp from her.

"Mina-chan?" Usagi asked, seeing the look of fear on her friend's face.

"The… Black Moon Family?" Venus questioned, taking another step back.

"Black Moon Family?" Usagi questioned, a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about Mina-chan?" She watched as Venus raised her hand and pointed at Usagi. Usagi turned and looked at Heero, seeing that he was still kneeling on the ground before her.

"Usagi!" A voice shouted from below. Usagi glanced down to see the familiar black-haired Chinese boy she knew so well.

"Fei-chan…" She whispered, feeling as the tears began to fill her eyes.

"Yuy! Get the hell away from her!" Wufei demanded, running into the building.

"Fei-chan… what's going on?" She asked herself quietly as she fell to her knees, pain ripping through her head.

"Oh no…" Duo whispered as he saw the purple ribbons forming around the blond girl's body.

"Ahh!" Duo and Trowa heard a cry from Quatre. They glanced at the platinum blond boy to see that he was kneeling over clutching his head in pain, sparks of purple and black energy lacing through his body.

"Nani? What's wrong Quatre?" Trowa asked, kneeling at his side.

"Stand back!" Quatre cried as the wave after wave of pain ripped through his body. "I can't hold him back any longer!!" Quatre shouted as purple ribbons surrounded his body. At the same moment, the ribbons surrounded Usagi.

"What's going on Usagi?!" Venus shouted, running toward her friend only to be thrown back a moment later. She crashed into the side of the building and slowly slumped to the ground. A moment later the Chinese boy ran out onto the balcony, heading straight for Usagi.

"Usa-chan!" He shrieked as he wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to the side. "Come back!"

"It's too late… Selenity is gone pathetic little human," A sultry voice said from Usagi's perfect lips. "I have already found the dark one as well as my Senshi," She said with a smirk. "Heero, arise and do my bidding." Miyana said as she glanced over at the still kneeling man.

"Hai, what do you wish of me, your majesty." He asked in a monotone voice.

"I wish for you to restrain the Prince of Mars," Miyana said coolly. "Do not worry, Wufei, you'll be back to your normal self in no time."

"Prince of Mars?" Wufei questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"As you wish, majesty…" He said, slowly making his way toward Wufei and Miyana. Dark energy began to streak through his body as he slowly approached Wufei. He raised a hand and dark energy began to collect in his palm which he launched at Wufei, pinning him up against the wall next to an unconscious Sailor Venus.

"Kisama! What the hell is going on?!?" Wufei demanded, rage in his voice as the dark energy pressed him against the wall.

"Now that that has been taken care of…" Miyana started, turning her attention to the other three pilots. She looked down at Quatre, seeing the black and purple energy that sparked through his body, forming a black suit with huge black bat wings. "Come to me, my prince…" She said, smiling down as she saw Quatre climb to his feet, his face void of all emotion.

"Nani? Quatre's the dark one?" Wufei asked himself as he was held against the wall.

"Hai, my prince from the past…" She said as he floated up toward her.

"Miya-chan…" Quatre's voice cooed as he took her into his arms.

"Quat-chan, you're finally awake," She said, laying her head against his chest. "I'll have to thank Endymion for the poison next time I see him." She said, relaxing in Quatre's arms.

"Nani? Quatre? Dark one?!?" Duo said, his jaw dropping. "But he's the most innocent out of ALL of us!!" A smirk spread across Quatre's lips as he looked down at Duo and Trowa.

"Shall I round up your protectors?" Quatre asked nonchalantly.

"Hai, I'll need them once Selenity's Senshi arrive." Miyana said simply.

"Well it looks like you're too late then!" A voice called out.

"We will not allow you to take our princess-"

"It is our duty to protect her and we WON'T give up without a fight!"

"We're the Sailor Senshi and we will not stand for your evil any longer!" They cried out, as the three senshi stuck various poses.

"No matter, you'll still die… It just won't be as quick and painless." Miyana said, a smirk crossing her lips.

"Who the hell are you?!?" Mars demanded, fire in her eyes. Sailor Mercury was leaning over Venus, scanning her for injuries while Jupiter stood firmly behind Mars.

"It does not matter. Now that my prince has been awakened, I will no longer be trapped in that body of that pathetic moon princess!" Miyana said coldly. "Don't worry, though, I'll make this as painless as possible… demo, it might be kind of hard since I didn't have time to awaken my Senshi. Oh well, I would rather see you suffer anyway." Miyana said, a smirk crossing her lips.

"We're not afraid of you!" Mars cried. "Mars Flame SNIPER!" She shouted, sending a flame arrow heading straight for Miyana. Miyana chuckled lightly and a black shield formed around her, deflecting the deadly attack straight back at Mars. Mars barely managed to dodge the attack, burning her ankle in the process.

"Damn you!" Wufei shouted, fighting against the energy that was bond tightly around him. "Let Usagi go!" He ordered.

"I don't take orders from you, Prince Wufei," Miyana said, glaring at him. "But then, you always DID have a mind of your own, not like the others."

"You weak onna! What the hell are you talking about?!" Wufei demanded, forcing himself not to cry out as the negative energy ripped through his body.

"You always did have a thing for Selenity, back then in the Silver Millennium. You just couldn't accept the fact that she was destined to marry Endymion." Miyana said in disgust.

"Prince of Mars?" Sailor Mars questioned. "What is she talking about?"

"How the hell should I know what that baka onna is talking about!" Wufei growled, finally managing to free himself from the negative energy binds. "Get the hell out of Usagi right now!" He ordered.

"Iie, I think I'll stay here for a while." Miyana said sarcastically.

****

"Come back to your princess." Quatre said calmly as he landed beside Duo and Trowa.

"Nani? Quatre? What the hell is going on here?!" Duo demanded, watching as Heero jumped to the ground.

"You must serve your princess and future queen. You are her protectors afterall." Quatre said simply, raising both hands.

"You're crazy Quatre!" Duo said, taking a step back.

"Now, it's time for you to take your place beside Miyana-hime." Quatre said, as energy began to form in his palms. Two black beams shot from his hands, hitting Duo and Trowa's forehead, a black upturned crescent moon appearing on each of their foreheads. Neither of the two moved as the energy flowed into them, returning memories long lost and returning powers that they never knew they had… Images flashed before their eyes… when they tried to destroy the Moon Kingdom, the betrayal by the Prince of Mars as he tried to protect Selenity… Queen Serenity using her strength to trap them inside of the crystal… it was so dark inside that crystal… so cold…

"I won't go back…" Duo mumbled, his eyes closed. "I won't let Selenity send me back!!" He shouted as the symbol of Venus blazed on his forehead, going from purple to black.

"Iie… I won't let it happen again…" Trowa said, opening his emerald green eyes, the symbol of Mercury blazing on his forehead. It also went from glowing purple to black. They looked over at Heero to see that the symbol of Jupiter was glowing brightly on his forehead, going from purple to black as it stopped glowing. Each one of them were dressed in similar outfits as Quatre, all black except that the trimmings were the respectable color that matched each of Selenity's Senshi.

****

"Give Usagi back!" Wufei demanded, slowly approaching the dark-haired woman.

"Stay back!" Jupiter shouted, jumping in front of Wufei.

"Out of my way onna!" Wufei shouted, pushing past her.

"Iie! There's nothing we can do right now! You can't try to fight her, you'll be killed!" Mars shouted, stepping up next to Jupiter.

"Out of my way!" Wufei shouted, pushing past the two women, drawing his katana. He approached her, placing the end of the katana at her throat. All he received in response from her, was a low chuckle.

"You wouldn't dare. If I die, so does your precious Selenity-hime." She said with a smirk. Wufei growled low in his throat and pulled back the katana, letting his arm drop to his side. His fists clenched as well as his teeth as the rage seethed through his body. How could this happen to his angel? The only person he had ever really loved… the only one that was so deeply lonely like him… he wouldn't stand for this… he wouldn't let this witch take his princess from him.

"Die!" Wufei shouted, bringing back his katana, ready to slice open her throat. As Wufei's blade headed for her throat, her felt something crash into him, sending him flying over the edge of the balcony. As he was falling, he managed to grab onto the end of the balcony but he dropped his katana.

"Iie!" Mars cried, running to him. She reached her hands down to help him up, a look of worry on her face.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that onna?" Wufei demanded, grumbling to himself.

"Selenity-hime!" A familiar voice shouted from above. Everyone turned their attention to the new arrival. His long black cape billowed in the wind as he jumped down in front of the princess.

"What do you want now Endymion?" She groaned, rolling her eyes. He smirked and grabbed her wrists. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her, feeling her struggle to free herself from him. Slowly, her struggling subsided and the woman lay unconscious in his arms, her black hair slowly turning blond and the crescent moon turning back to a golden color.

"Goodbye for now!" Endymion said, disappearing into a dark portal.

"Nani?!? Usa-chan!" Wufei shouted, watching as she disappeared in his arms. "IIE!" He shouted, pounding his fists on the ground in anger.

"Miyana-hime…" Quatre whispered, falling forward. His dark blue eyes slowly turned back to the innocent light blue of before as he slumped forward, the strange outfit changing back to his normal clothes. The same thing happened to the other three boys as they fell to their knees, breathing heavily.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jupiter shouted as she stood with her hands on her hips above the five boys.

"I'll explain that…" A familiar voice said behind them. They all turned to see a black feline standing in the doorway, another white cat next to her.

"How did you get here Luna?" Ami asked, as she looked up from her computer. A few minutes later, everyone was inside awaiting the explanation, including Minako who had regained consciousness. The five guys sat on one side of the room and the four girls were on the other side. Wufei and Heero said with their arms crossed over their chests, shooting death glares back and forth while Duo leaned back with his hands behind his head and Quatre looked worried.

"Let me start at the very beginning," Luna said, sitting down next to Artemis. "One thousand years ago there was a kingdom on the moon called the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity ruled this empire and was widely respected and loved as was her daughter Selenity-hime. For each kingdom on the various planets, there were two children, all of whom were twins, one girl and one boy. Except for the earth that had two sons, one older than the other," She explained, looking over at Quatre. "Quatre is the younger of the Earth Princes, Heero is the Prince of Jupiter, Trowa is the Prince of Mercury, Duo is the Prince of Venus, and Wufei is the Prince of Mars. Selenity-hime's father was seduced by an evil woman and later killed by her. A child was born from her, Selenity-hime's sister, a complete polar opposite… Daughter of the Dark Moon…"

"Dark Moon? What's that Luna?" Minako asked, glancing over at Duo.

"I'm afraid I do not know right now… I have not gotten full memories of the Moon Kingdom nor have any of you," Luna said. "All I know is, the Princes' of the planets were Miyana's Senshi, she brainwashed them into following her. They are cursed to obey her no matter what."

****

__

"Fei-chan, you shouldn't be here…" Selenity said quietly as Wufei came into her room from the balcony. "Endymion's here right now."

"I'm not afraid of him onna." Wufei said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his embrace.

"Demo… Fei-chan, if he sees you in here, he'll kill you for sure…" She whispered as she lay her head against his chest.

"I told you already, onna, he doesn't scare me." Wufei said simply.

"I know you're not afraid of him… demo, it worries me…" She said, but was silenced as his lips covered her own, his tongue gently parting her lips and beginning to explore the inside of her mouth. She pulled back slightly, a sad look crossing her face. "I am engaged to Endymion… it will bring the Earth and the Moon together… please understand, I'm sacrificing my own happiness for the sake of my people."

"Hai, I know, megami-sama…" He whispered, pulling her close to him.

"I only wish there was another way…" She whispered sadly, not wanting to let him go.

"Me too…" He whispered, forgetting about his outer cover. He held the innocent princess in his arms, kissing her hair lightly. "I have to go, megami… before someone sees me here-"

"Too late for that." A bitter voice said from the doorway.

"Prince Endymion…" Selenity whispered, seeing the form on her fiancé by the door. "Don't you ever knock?!" She demanded, turning from surprised to angry.

"You're my fiancée, I don't have to knock. You belong to me." Endymion said, eyes narrowed on Wufei.

"You don't own me Endymion…" Selenity said, glaring at him slightly.

"Speak my name with respect child." Endymion growled.

"Why should I? I have no respect for you…" Selenity said quietly.

"Why you…" Endymion started and drew his hand back, preparing to slap her across the face. A moment before his hand would have impacted with her delicate skin, a hand caught his fist.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit a lady? Especially the Princess of the Moon while she's in MY presence." Wufei said, glaring deeply at Endymion.

"Wufei!" Selenity snapped as she saw him preparing to send his own fist flying at Endymion. "That will be enough." Wufei scowled but obliged, leaving through the door.

"What the hell was he doing here?" Endymion demanded, scowling deeply at the princess.

"I asked him to come." She stated simply, sitting on the edge of her bed with her back to him.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" Endymion demanded, grabbing her roughly by the arm.

"I highly suggest you take your hand off of me right now." Selenity warned.

"Of course, your highness," Endymion said sarcastically. "Wouldn't want to bruise your delicate skin." Selenity glared at him slightly but didn't comment.

"Is that all?" Selenity asked, putting on her sweetest smile. She rose to her feet and prepared to depart from the room when he grabbed her arm and spun her around roughly.

"I'll tell you when I'm done!" Endymion growled as his grip tightened on her arms.

"Let go, you're hurting me!" Selenity cried, struggling to wiggle from his grasp only feeling his grip tighten.

"I don't care! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Endymion scowled at her, then pulled her face to his, kissing her roughly. "There was nothing special about that kiss. I can't believe I'm being forced to marry this ungrateful child."

"Just remember, this wasn't my idea!" Selenity spat. "So you better get used to it! You don't own me and never will! Even in marriage, I do not belong to you… my heart belongs to another…" Endymion pushed her away in disgust and left the room, leaving her in tears as she lay on her bed.

****

"Look at Selenity… she's so weak it's pathetic…" A voice said as she watched from a mirror. "Miyana, it is time for you to go to the palace and take your Senshi and attack the kingdom!"

"Hai okaasan-sama…" A girl Selenity's age said, bowing before the woman.

****

"Wufei!" Selenity cried as she watched him attack her kingdom. "IIE!!" She cried as she ran toward him. "Wufei-chan stop!"

"Kill Selenity-hime…" He said in a low voice as he approached her, his katana in his hand.

"D… demo, Fei-chan… ai shiteru…" She whispered as he approached her.

"Musume!" Queen Serenity cried as she ran toward them. A crystal appeared in her hands as she raised it above her head. "I won't let this happen!" Queen Serenity cried, watching as the brothers of the Inner Senshi started closing in on Selenity-hime. She raised the crystal above her head, the pink light spilling out of it covering the Princes' as well as the one calling herself 'Miyana-hime'. A blinding light flashed and…

Usagi's head flew up off of the pillow as cold sweat trailed down her back. He eyes scanned the room she was in, and her hands flew to her head as a pain ripped through it.

"So you're finally awake Usagi." A familiar voice stated. Usagi glanced over to see Mamoru placing a tray of some sort across her lap.

"N… nani? Mamoru? What the hell is going on?!?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing on him.

"I saved you, Usagi." Mamoru said simply, pouring her a glass of orange juice and handing it to her.

"Saved me? What are you talking about?!" Usagi demanded, pushing the tray away.

"Miyana-hime took over and I saved you." Mamoru stated simply.

"Why?" Usagi asked, suspicion in her voice.

"So you can fulfill your destiny." He said, pushing the tray back onto her.

"I'm not hungry! And I'm NOT going to marry you!!" Usagi shouted, anger twisting her normally beautiful features.

"Demo Usagi, it's destiny… you WILL marry me, until then, though… I'll protect you." Mamoru said, taking her hand in his own.

"Iie…" She said, pulling her hand away. "I'm going to find Wufei." She stated simply, starting to climb out of bed.

"No you're not," Mamoru said simply. "Miyana will only take over your body again and next time, you may not be able to save them."

"I'll beat her Mamoru… I won't let her take over my body again…" She said quietly.

"Now that the 'dark one' has been revealed, you're in even more danger." Mamoru said simply.

"YOU'RE the one that released him!" Usagi spat, shoving the tray away and standing up.

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked, confused.

"Because of that damned poison you used on Quatre!!" Usagi cried, taking a defensive stand. "I'm going to go make it right and you BETTER not interfere!"

"I really hate to do this Usagi… demo, you give me no choice." He said as he pulled a syringe from his pocket. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and jabbed it into her arm, injecting a sedative into her.

"Please Mamoru… don't do this to me…" She begged as her eyelids began to droop.

****

"I'm going after her." Wufei said simply as he stood up.

"Demo, you can't go alone!" Rei protested, taking a protective stance over her brother.

"Get out of my way onna." He said calmly, putting a gun into his pocket and grabbing his katana.

"Iie! If you're going, we're ALL going!" Rei said firmly. "We're her Senshi, we're supposed to protect her!" Wufei glared at her but agreed.

"We need a plan first." Ami said coming up behind them.

"I don't think it's a good idea for Quatre to go along," Minako said. "I mean, if he is this 'dark one' what makes you think Miyana won't wake up permanently next time?"

"Demo, I have to help!" Quatre protested.

"You're all staying here." A familiar voice said from the balcony.

::Fin::

Okay, I know, there wasn't much of a cliffie this time, guess I was giving you somewhat of a break. So… you like my little plot twist? Bet NO ONE suspected that ne? *evil smirk* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, remember, the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come out. Oh yeah, and I don't HAVE to finish this either, so REVIEW!!!

Wufei: Baka onna, like they'd do what YOU say. *sarcastically*

P-chan: *glares* Shuttup Wu-man!

Wufei: *glares* Don't call me 'Wu-man'

P-chan: Oh yeah? *arrogant smirk* And what are YOU going to do bout it… 'Wu-man'?

Wufei: *pulls out katana and holds it up to P-chan's throat* Omae o koroso….

P-chan: *shudders* Umm… put the katana away all right? *nervous laugh* C'mon can't you take a joke? We REALLY need to work on your socialization skills.

Wufei: …..

P-chan: Anyway, please review!

ChibiPoky-chan: Hai, pwease revweiw!

P-chan: *sweatdrop* Oh yeah… I'm no longer sharing a body with ChibiPoky-chan *sighs in relief* That was just weird…

ChibiPoky-chan: *pouts* You no wike me? *sobs*

P-chan: *sweatdrop* I didn't mean it like that Chibi-chan *hugs Chibi* I just mean that it was kinda strange sharing a body with a four-year-old.

Wufei: Shuttup onnas…

P-chan: *mumbles: baka Wu-man…*

Wufei: I heard that…

P-chan: And what are YOU going to do about it? ….. wait… I know I've heard this from before *sweatdrop* *scrolls up* hehehehe… gomen… Anyway, please review or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] (P.S. to all of you that sent 'death threats' I have this to say… If you kill me, you'll NEVER know what happens *smirk* So… that's all I have to say bout that… there were SEVERAL ppl that said they'd kill me if I didn't get the next chapter out… including Ten-chan's muse -_-' Anyway, REVIEW).

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	8. Chapter 7 - Deception and Tricks

The Truest Love ****

The Truest Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing (I really wish I did, though *pouts*)

Note: Gomen nasai it took me SO long to finish this.... I've been really busy lately, with my sister's wedding, soccer, cheerleading, baton, and Girl Scouts (I know, I'm in ALOT) it's been hard to keep up with writing... Anyway, I don't think you'll be disappointed with this chapter, if I don't get very many reviews though, I may decided not to post on ff.net anymore... it's too much hassle, and I'm not doing this just cuz my Oneesan's Chibi Tenshi and Eternal SailorM did, I just don't have time for this anymore. I haven't gotten too many bad reviews on ff.net but I've been emailed a few nasty ones so... It's just not worth the hassle. Anyway, let me know what you think, please review so I'll continue posting here. I mean, I like ff.net but some ppl are so childish, they pick up my email and then flame all of my work, it's just not very fun... I don't want to punish those that actually LIKE my work but I'm really getting fed up, it doesn't help me out any, I'm having alot of personal problems and being flamed like that only makes it worse. Most of you aren't even going to read this I'm sure so I'll just stop here. The more reviews I get, means I'll stay here, but if not.... bai bai Poky-chan....... Email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com

Thoughts are _italicized_

Dream Sequences are _italicized _(thoughts in dreams aren't)

**** Change of scene, time, etc…

****

Chapter 7 – Deception and Tricks

"Nani?" The four Senshi turned around to see the outline of four bodies.

"The Outer Senshi…" Minako said in awe as their silhouettes slowly walked into the room.

"Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto…" Ami murmured to herself.

"Where's koneko-chan?" Sailor Uranus asked as she scanned the room and didn't see Usagi. The four Senshi hung their heads in shame as they remembered their princess.

"Endymion took her…" Makoto said quietly.

"Nani?!? You let that bakayaro kidnap the princess?!?!" Uranus demanded, her fists clenched at her sides. Her eyes narrowed on the four girls and softened lightly when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked down to see Sailor Neptune shake her head slightly. Her eyes narrowed and a moment later, she had calmed down and was merely glaring at the Inner Senshi.

"We're very sorry, demo… there was nothing we could do…" Rei said, her eyes on the floor.

"Don't give me that!" Uranus shouted, the anger not disappearing. "You're her Senshi!! Her protectors!! That is your DUTY, to PROTECT her!!"

"That's enough Haruka!!" Neptune snapped, slight irritation on her face.

"Like you weak onnas' could protect Usa-chan anyway…" He mumbled to himself as he sat on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest and a deep scowl on his face.

"What was that?" Uranus demanded. Who was this boy to speak that way to her? What right did he have?!?

"Shuttup onna!" Wufei snapped, jumping to his feet. "It's none of your damned business! Now! I'm leaving to find Usa-chan, ALONE!!" Wufei yelled as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"We should probably follow him ne?" Duo asked, glancing over at Quatre who looked rather lost. So much had happened, was it really possible that Quatre was the 'dark one' that Miyana spoke of? I mean, he was always the most kind-hearted and loving of the group… how could that be so? There had to be more to it, but what? It was all so confusing. Duo sighed and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes as an uncharacteristic scowl crossed his lips. "Well? Is anyone listening to me?"

"We heard you Duo!" Quatre snapped. His hand covered his mouth and a look of shock and guilt crossed his face.

"Nani? Did Quatre just yell at me?" Duo asked, putting his hand on the platinum blond's forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling all right Quat-man?" Duo asked, taking his hand away and looking at the blond.

"H... hai... I don't know what came over me... gomen nasai..." Quatre said appologetically, hanging his head in shame.

"Don't worry bout it Quatre," Duo said, his normal grin crossing his lips. "A lot's happened so... Don't worry bout it man." Duo said, flashing his normal goofy grin.

****

"N... nani?" Usagi said weakly as her eyes opened. She didn't recognize her surroundings but a moment later, a familiar figure walked into the room. "What do you want with me Mamoru?" Usagi asked, her eyes narrowing on her ex-fiance.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Mamoru asked, no emotion on his face. "I'm making you breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." Usagi said firmly. A slight smirk spread across Mamoru's face as a loud sound was heard from Usagi.

"Not hungry ne?" Mamoru asked, picking up the tray he'd brought into the room. "Guess you won't mind if I throw this out then." Mamoru said as he walked toward the door.

"Iie!" Usagi cried, sitting up. "Umm... if you're just going to throw it out, I'll take it." Usagi said, watching as Mamoru came toward her with the tray. He set the tray in front of her and watched as the contents of the tray disappeared in the matter of minutes.

"More?" Mamoru asked, smiling warmly at the blond.

"Hai... if it's not too much trouble anyway..." Usagi said, blushing slightly. It was hard to be around him when they weren't together... after she knew what he had done... It was weird though, it wasn't like she didn't want to be around him... she still felt drawn to him, just... in a different way... He was like the older brother she had never had... He treated her like a child and she could tell that he genuinely loved her just... not the way they both had thought... He had brought her here to protect her, to keep her away from those boys that he knew would hurt her if Miyana managed to escape again. He took her away from anything that might trigger her escape.

"It's no trouble imouto-chan..." Mamoru said, seeming to read her mind. "Gomen... for drugging you like that... I did it for your own good..."

"Hai... I know Oniisan... Miyana, she's... she's too strong..." Usagi said more to herself than anyone else. Mamoru nodded his head in agreement and leaned down, kissing Usagi lightly on the cheek.

"You should get some sleep, that last battle took a lot out of you." Mamoru said quietly, as he left the room, taking the tray with him.

****

__

Usagi opened her eyes and knew instantly that she was dreaming. She couldn't see anything because a thick mist blanketed everything, hiding everything that surrounded her from her view.

"Come on out Miyana, I know you're here." Usagi said sighing as she sensed the evil presence that seemed to radiate from everything that surrounded her.

"You're beginning to know me too well... no matter though, you won't be able to control me for much longer." Miyana said, a smirk spreading across her lips.

"I don't agree with you, sister," Usagi said calmly. "I won't allow you to hurt those that I love... I won't let you near my Fei-chan..." She added as she took a step toward the dark mirror image of herself.

"He's one of my Senshi, there's nothing you can do to help him... He belongs to me and you know it." Miyana said, smirking evilly at the Moon Princess that stood in front of her.

"Why do you let this evil and hatred consume you sister?" Usagi asked, her eyes filling with some unknown emotion... it was a mix between sadness and confusion.

"Don't look at me like that..." Miyana said, her eyes narrowing. "I don't need your pitty..." Miyana added, not taking her eyes off of Usagi.

"You're letting this hatred consume you... I do not understand why you're doing this. I don't even want to be a princess, you can have that damned throne!" Usagi nearly shouted, feeling the tears beginning to form once again.

"It's much more than that, sister. You stole everything that was important to me... You took my throne, my father, my life! I can't forgive you for this!!" Miyana shouted, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"What did I do sister?" Usagi asked, pitty and confusion. filling her eyes. "What have I done that made me not worthy of your love?" Usagi asked again, a sadness in her eyes.

"You were born..." Miyana said calmly. Usagi's eyes widened in surprise and a gasp was heard from her.

"Demo... there was nothing I could do to prevent my birth..." Usagi said calmly, her eyes cast to the ground. "There is something I do not understand, though..." Usagi started, looking slightly confused.

"And what would that be?" Miyana asked, a scowl on her purple lips.

"You said we were twins demo... in my dream, you called some woman with black hair 'okaasan'-" Usagi started.

"You are even more dense than I previously believed possible." Miyana said, laughing to herself.

"Why would you tell me that then?" Usagi asked. "Are you really my sister?" She heard a low chuckle from Miyana once again.

"Dearest sister, how could you forget someone as important as me?" Miyana asked. "Could it be that... it was because you never knew I was born?"

"N... nani?" Usagi said quietly, her surprise showing.

"That's right... you're my little sister... demo, my okaasan is much more powerful and beautiful than yours." Miyana said, smirking triumphantly.

"How can that be though?" Usagi asked, question spinning out of control through her mind. "It's just not possible... If you have a different mother than means..."

"Ding, ding, ding!" Miyana said sarcastically. "You're winner, what do we have for you?"

"Shuttup! Just tell me what you're talking about! Are you saying that my otousan cheated on my mother?" Usagi asked, her eyes narrowing in anger. "How dare you make up such a story!" Usagi heard a low chuckle from Miyana and turned to see that normal smirk on her purple lips.

"That's exactly what I'm saying... Didn't you ever wonder where your father went on those long business trips?" Miyana asked, still smirking.

"My otousan wouldn't do that!" Usagi protested, feeling an uncontrollable anger starting to build.

"That's it Selenity... get angry... then I'll be released once again, only this time, you won't be strong enough to gain control again." Miyana said confidentally.

"My father would never betray my mother like that!" Usagi cried, feeling her anger build. "My father loved my mother!!"

Usagi's eyes flew open and her head shot up off the pillow as the reality hit her.

"Otousan..." Usagi whispered, feeling the tears begin to fill her eyes. "How could you betray okaasan like that?" Usagi asked, letting the tears flow freely.

****

Mamoru sat in his room, laying back on his bed with his hands clasped behind his head. He could here Usagi weeping softly from her room but made no move to go comfort her. He would let her cry, let her become stronger and maybe she would be able to once again control Miyana... keep her from hurting anyone else. Usagi was strong, but she still thought like a child... she was too emotional and too much of a klutz. She's not strong enough to fight on her own, it was surprising she had survived this long on her own.

"Usagi..." Mamoru mused to himself as he cringed as the sobs kept coming. "Why do you do this to me?" He asked himself as he rose to his feet and headed for her room.

****

"I'm coming for you Usagi-chan..." Wufei said, a scowl set on his face. "I'll kill that baka for kidnapping you... he'll pay..." Wufei said to himself as he finished up a few adjustments to his Gundam. He had returned to Quatre's mansion only a few minutes before and had gone straight to the hidden base under the huge building. He knew that the other Senshi and his fellow pilots would return some time soon. He had no doubt in his mind that they would try to get him to stop. He knew that they would try to stop him from killing Mamoru but he wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow Mamoru to get away with the kidnap of his Usagi... Did he really just say Usagi was his? What was he thinking? He care about her... why couldn't he admit it to himself. _I lo... I lov...._ Wufei thought then scowled as he couldn't finish his thought. _I won't let that baka hurt you onna..._ Wufei thought as he climbed into the suit.

"Wufei wait!" A familiar voice shouted as the hatch started to close.

"Go away Quatre," Wufei said. "I'm going to save Usagi, don't interfere if you don't want to get hurt." Wufei informed them.

"You can't go rushing in without a plan! That would be suicide! Mamoru is stronger than we previously thought and if Miyana breaks free again, I don't know if we'll be able to stay in control!" Quatre shouted, rushing toward the Gundam.

"Don't interfere with my mission Quatre, or you'll pay the ultimate price." Wufei said in a cold voice as Quatre climbed up onto the Gundam and faced Wufei.

"We can't go in without a plan!" Quatre snapped. "Do you want Mamoru to hurt Usagi if you make a mistake? Is that what you want? Do you want to see her hurt or worse... do you want to see her die again?" Wufei's jaw clenched shut and his eyes narrowed.

"You better have a good plan..." Wufei muttered as he jumped out of the cockpit and headed for the gym. "I'm going to train."

****

"Looks like I'll have to help my daughter out afterall... I thought that if your prince was released she'd have been released as well... no matter, Serenity's daughter won't be strong enough against Miyana... she wasn't a thousand years ago, she won't be now." A shadowy figure said, smirking slightly as she brought a golden brush through her black hair.

"Your highness, we are prepared to serve our princess once again." A man said bowing before the dark woman.

"I think that will be the best... since Selenity-hime's Outer Senshi have arrived, it might be a good idea for Miyana to have hers as well..." The woman said, more to herself than the man that stood before her.

"I shall return to her side the next time she overpowers Selenity-hime..." The man said, no emotion on his face.

"Very well, you had better hope Wufei returns to Miyana's side, though... If I remember correctly, he's as strong as any of my daughter's Outer Senshi..." She said, scowling as a picture of the dark-haired boy came into her mind.

"With the Outer Senshi combined, he will be no match for us." The man said, still on one knee.

"You had better hope that is correct, for your sake... if anything happens to my daughter, you will all pay the price." She said, her smirk turning into a scowl.

"Hai, my Queen, I will be going now." He said, standing up and bowing at the waist once more before heading toward the mirror from which he had come through. Once he stepped through the mirror, he met with another man.

"I take it the meeting went well." The other man said, no emotion in his voice.

"Hai, it went very well... now, we have to find Saturn before Miyana-hime manages to take over Selenity's body again." The first man said, smirking slightly.

****

"Mamoru, I want to go see Wufei..." Usagi said as she sat at the kitchen table with her ex-fiance.

"Demo, Usagi you know you can't do that." Mamoru said, taking a sip of coffee.

"I miss him Mamoru..." She said quietly, staring down at her full plate of food.

"Usagi... it's too dangerous to go back there." Mamoru said firmly.

"I know it's dangerous, but the others will be so worried... I mean, Haruka is going to kill you when she finds you, you know." Usagi said again.

"I said 'no' and I won't say it again." Mamoru said firmly, rising to his feet.

"So I see you were lying when you called my imouto-chan ne?" Usagi asked, anger beginning to fill her features.

"Usagi, calm down... when you get worked up that's when Miyana breaks free." Mamoru said firmly.

"I don't care..." Usagi said firmly. "I'm going to Wufei right now."

"Iie..." Mamoru said, taking a firm grip on her wrist. "Calm down Usagi." A strange glint came to Usagi's eyes and Mamoru knew what was going on.

"Let go of me Mamoru-san..." She said in a cold voice. Her deep cerulean blue eyes flashed bright purple for a moment before turning back to their endless pools of blue for eyes. Her hair slowly began to darken as streaks of black and purple energy crackled around her.

"Usagi, don't let her overtake you again!" Mamoru said firmly, tightening his grip. Her eyes narrowed in anger and her eyes flashed back to the bright purple of Miyana.

"I'll repeat myself once more... Let go of me Mamoru-san before I hurt you..." Miyana's voice sounded from Usagi's body.

"Iie..." Mamoru said calmly, his eyes narrowed on hers.

"I guess you leave me no choice then," She said with a smirk. "Although, I can't say that this little visit was a total waste of time... Goodbye Mamoru-san!" She said as anger completely filled her features and black and purple energy gathering in her palms.

"Calm yourself Miyana-hime..." A voice said from the darkened shadows of the doorway where a figure stood leaning up against the doorframe.

"And who might you be?" She asked in a cold voice as she looked at the figure. He shifted his position so she could see his face and a smirk came to her lips. "So, you've finally returned to me ne?" She asked, watching as the man with white hair and a mask covering his face took a few steps toward them.

"Miyana-hime, I have come to destroy that traitor Wufei..." He said calmly as he took a step toward her.

"Zechs... Senshi of Uranus," She said more to herself than anyone else. "Or are you still going by that damned Pasifist name, what was it? Milardo?" She asked, smirking to herself. A slight smirk came across his face as he looked upon the princess he was sworn to protect.

"I see you're the same as you always were," Zechs said calmly, smirking slightly to himself. "You're still the heinous bitch you always were."

"Hmm..." She said, her smirk turning into a slight scowl. "Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment. Well... we'd better go collect the rest of my Senshi."

"Hai," Zechs said, a smirk appearing on his lips. "I probably should tell you, though, Neptune will be here shortly."

"And where is he at the moment?" Miyana asked, her smirk turning into a scowl.

"Searching for Saturn, don't worry, they'll return soon," Zechs said as he turned toward Mamoru. "And what should we do with him?"

"Well..." Miyana said, smirking to herself. "Since he IS Selenity-hime's prince, we should return him to her Senshi." She said, an evil look crossing her face.

****

Wufei scowled to himself as he felt Usagi's energy signature fade. A moment later, his scowl deepened as he felt Miyana's flare to life.

"Iie..." He growled to himself as he threw another punch at an invisible adversary. He turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He stormed through the hallways, barely able to keep his anger in check. He threw the door to Quatre's study open, seeing him sitting at his desk, the familiar negative energy filling the room. "Damn you Miyana...." He growled as his eyes narrowed on Quatre. A moment later, the other pilots came into the room, each one dressed in black armor with colorful trimmings to match each of their planets. "Damn you!" Wufei shouted as he made his way toward the door, only to be blocked by Duo. "Out of my way Maxwell..." He said in a menacing tone.

"Hmm... Actually, I think you have a guest." Duo said, his normal goofy grin turning into a smirk.

"I'll kill you Maxwell..." He said, scowling deeply.

"I don't think that's going to happen 'Wu-man'." Duo said mockingly as he brought his hand up in front of him and sent a blast of black energy streaked with orange and yellow straight at Wufei. Wufei jumped out of the way just as the attack would have hit him. He landed a few feet away wearing the same outfit and armor as them except with red trimmings.

"Once I find Usagi, you'll all pay..." He said in a menacing tone. He stood up and ran to the window, throwing himself through the glass on the second floor of the mansion. He landed on his feet easily and took off with incredible speed. _Looks like I'll be the only one helping you Usa-chan...._ He thought as he ran across the courtyard, hidden in the shadows of night.

"Where do you think you're going?" A female voice asked from behind him. He turned around to see a woman with short sandy-colored hair.

"None of your business onna..." He muttered as he turned back around and headed into the mansion to get his gundam.

"What the hell happened?" Haruka demanded again, grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around. Wufei took this opportunity to drive his fist into her stomach and watched as she keeled over in pain. "Bakayaro..." She muttered as she drew back her fist and punched him in the face, sending him crashing into the wall. "We're in this together! We ALL want Usagi back so just back off!" She shouted, anger streaking across her face.

"Haruka!" A voice behind her called. It was Michiru that was running down the hallway toward them. "Miyana's back!"

"Nani?" Haruka shouted.

"Hai! The guys have all changed! We have to find Usagi now!" Michiru nearly shouted as she grabbed Haruka's hand and began to drag her down the hallway.

"What's going on?" A sleepy voice said as Minako stepped out of her room to see what the noise was. "Nande?" She asked, seeing the bruise that was forming on Wufei's cheek and noticing how tense they were. "Where's Usagi?" She asked, feeling fear start to rise up in her chest.

"Where the hell do you think?!" Wufei demanded. "That bitch Miyana took her over again!!!"

"Iie..." Minako whispered. "I'll go wake the rest of the Senshi." She called as she headed for Mercury's room. "Ami-chan!" She shouted as she pushed the door open. She grabbed Ami by the shoulders and shook her awake.

"What is it Minako?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Miyana's here!" She cried, pulling Ami to her feet. "Transform while I wake the rest of them!" Ami nodded her head in reply and dug around in her night stand for her henshin stick.

After a few minutes of running from room to room, all the Inner Senshi was assembled in the hallway, waiting for Miyana to arrive. A deep scowl was set on Wufei's face as he waited to get his revenge on Mamoru and Miyana. He would kill Mamoru... He didn't know how, but he knew, he'd kill Miyana somehow. He vowed to make the two of them pay for all of this... make them pay for his previous life, the pain that they had caused him. Being locked away in the crystal had given him time to think, even though he'd helped Selenity-hime that day, it hadn't saved him from his fate.

****

"So, where are they?" Miyana asked as she and Zechs arrived at Quatre's mansion. Miyana had immediately gone to Quatre's arms and lay her head against his chest.

"There..." Quatre said as he looked into the mirror. "They're waiting for us."

"Good." Miyana said smirking to herself as she took a step toward the mirror, running her deep purple painted fingernails over the glass. _You'll return to us Wufei... You won't have a choice but to return..._ She thought as her hand went through the glass.

****

Wufei knew something was wrong... why hadn't they come yet? They should have been there already... they had something planned... he didn't know what, but he knew it wasn't good.

"Damn it!!" He shouted. "Where the hell are they?!? Shouldn't they have made their move yet?!?" At the moment of his outburst, he felt something grab him from behind. He turned around to see a mirror that stood alone. "Nande..." He said as the reflection stared back at him. "Masaka..." He muttered as he saw the familiar cerulean blue eyes and golden blond hair that reached through the mirror toward him.

"Fei-chan..." Her silvery voice whispered in a pained tone. "Please help me... o-negai..."

"Usa-chan..." He whispered, his eyes wide in shock. Her hand reached out of the mirror but there was someone holding her from behind. Wufei's black eyes met the icy blue eyes of Mamoru. Mamoru held her around the waist, a crazed look in his eyes as he tried to force Usagi back through the mirror.

"Let me go!" She cried as Mamoru pulled her back.

"Usagi!" Wufei shouted and a moment later, dove into the mirror.

****

Miyana smirked truimphantly to herself as she watched Wufei dive into the mirror.

"That was almost too easy..." She mused aloud as her Senshi stood around her. "You're so predictable... you would do anything for that girl wouldn't you?"

"What shall we do with them Miyana-hime?" Duo asked as he took a step up behind the dark-haired girl.

"Kill them, I'll take care of Wufei, he'll be joining you shortly." Miyana said smirking evilly.

"Hai..." They said in reply before bowing and leaving the room.

"Your precious Usagi is coming for you Wufei-chan..." Miyana said, smirking as she ran her hands through her hair. As she did so, it took on a golden glow and the crescent moon upon her forehead turned gold as well.

****

Wufei's eyes opened to find that he was lying on a huge bed with white lace and blankets.

"Nande kuso? Where the hell am I?" Wufei demanded, his eyes scanning the area. All he could see was a blanket of white stretching from one side to the other, blanketing everything. There didn't seem to be any floor or ceiling, just white as far as the eye could see.

"Fei-chan..." A familiar voice said from his left. He turned his head to see Usagi walking toward him, wearing a chiffon robe _[A.N. to those of you that don't know, chiffon is like a translucent material that's pretty easy to see through.]_ revealing that she wore nothing underneath. "Fei-chan, you've finally found me..."

"U... Usagi?" He questioned, surprisingly, his eyes were wide in shock. She was beautiful, perfect in ways that he had never known.

"What's wrong Fei-chan? You don't like what you see?" Usagi asked, pouting slightly as she climbed up onto the bed, straddling him. Wufei was speechless, there was no way Usagi was here in front of him, practically naked. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his, gently prying his lips apart so she could explore the inside of his mouth. Her hands moved over his bare chest and then to his cheeks as she pushed him down onto the bed.

"What are you doing onna?" Wufei asked, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her back.

"Fei-chan... don't tell me you don't want me..." Usagi said in a seductive voice as she took off the robe, revealing perfection. She was a woman with a woman's body that was for sure.

"Demo, Usa-chan..." He started but her mouth covered his once again. She pulled back and had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"O-negai! Don't leave me!" She begged, as the tears streamed down her face. Wufei felt his heart ache again as he saw the tears that came from her eyes.

"This isn't the time for this onna!" Wufei nearly shouted. "We have to find Miyana right now!" The tears in Usagi's eyes stopped flowing and a deep scowl came across her face replaced by a pleading look before he noticed..

"Don't you love me?! If you love me, you'll do this now! Forget about Miyana, she's gone... you can stay here with me forever..." Usagi cried, throwing her body on top of him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "O-negai..."

"Iie..." Wufei said, pushing her back, a deep scowl on his face.

"Nande? What are you talking about? O-negai, make love to me!" Usagi cried, flinging herself on him once again.

"Iie... I can't do it, Usagi is gone..." Wufei said calmly. Grabbing her shoulders, he kissed her gently on the lips before forcing her off of him. He stood up and found his clothes strewn on the floor. He dressed quickly and turned back to Usagi, who held the blanket up with a pleading look in her eyes. "You're not Usagi... Miyana-hime..."

::Fin::

Okay, well that's it for this chapter. Again, I wanna say gomen it took so long and if I don't get too many reviews, I may not continue posting on ff.net also... I've said it from the beginning of this particular fic, if I don't get the reviews for this one, it WON'T be continued... to all of you Usagi/Wufei lovers REVIEW!!!! For goodness sake, REVIEW!!!!! Well... that's all I gotta say, no funniness at the end of this.... not really in the mood to write anything funny today..... Gotta go to cheerleading in about like 10 minutes also.... so, please review or send a NICE email to pokahydee@hotmail.com


	9. Chapter 8 - Out of the Shadows

The Truest Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing (I really wish I did, though *pouts*)  
  
Note: Okay this is gonna be a love story between kinda a strange pair... You'll see what I mean when I get Chapter 1 out... I'm trying to be more descriptive in my writing, tell me what you think all right? This is probably going to be a pretty short story and it'll probably be a little wishy washy and there may be citrus in later parts as well. Email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com  
  
Thoughts are italicized  
Dream Sequences are italicized (thoughts in dreams aren't)  
**** Change of scene, time, etc...  
  
  
Chapter 8 - Out of the Shadows  
  
"Nani?" Usagi said as Wufei denied her. "What are you talking about Fei-chan?" She asked, draping her arms around his shoulders as she snuggled against him. "Ai shiteru Fei-chan." She said, brushing her lips against his earlobe gently, sending a shiver down his spine.  
  
"Get your hands off of me," He said harshly, shoving her arms off of him. "You're not my Usa-chan. Do you think I can't tell the difference? Usagi is innocent and would never force something like this!" He said harshly as his scowl deepened. She scowled back, her lips curling back into a sneer as she showed her true self, the golden blond hair turned black and the flowing black dress draped itself around her body.  
  
"Fine, if that's the way you want it, you can just die!" Miyana shouted as a black blast of energy streaked with deep purple appeared in her hands. "I was nice enough to give you the image of your love for your death demo, if this is really what you want." She drew back her hands and flung the energy straight at him. As the energy neared him, he drew his sword and deflected the attack back behind her, shattering the glass wall that seemed to be behind her. "IIE!!" Miyana shouted as she heard the glass shattered. "Kisama!!!" She shrieked in anger and shock. "Do you realize what you've done?!?" She demanded, dropping to her knees by the broken glass.  
  
"Give me Usagi now, onna." Wufei growled as he held his katana ready to attack once again.  
  
"Bakayaro! You just destroyed the ONLY exit from this place!!" Miyana shouted as she held up a shard of glass. In the glass, Wufei could see the Sailor Senshi standing around, banging against the mirror with their fists.  
  
"Baka! Why the hell would you make only ONE exit!?!?" Wufei demanded, feeling anger well up inside. His grip tightened on the katana as he prepared to attack Miyana.  
  
"YOU'RE the one that broke the damn mirror!!" She spat in disgust as she flung the glass to the ground, watching as it shattered into millions of pieces against the hard floor.  
  
"This is between you and me, Miyana, give me Usagi now or I'll kill you..." Wufei said menacingly as he went back to the matter at hand.  
  
"You forget, Fei-chan," She said mockingly, the scowl still on her face. "If you kill me, you kill Usagi as well. We share a body remember?" She asked, her scowl deepening as she saw the seriousness that showed on his face. He wouldn't do it... would he?  
  
****  
  
"Wufei!" Venus shrieked as she saw the Chinese boy disappear through the mirror in front of him.  
  
"Nani?!?" The Senshi echoed as they watched him dive in.  
  
"Where'd he go?!" Jupiter shouted as she clenched her fists at her side. Mercury already had her computer out as she scanned the mirror.  
  
"Nani?!? I'm getting a really strange reading... It's almost exactly like something I had gotten when we fought Nephelina..." Mercury trailed off as she hit a few buttons on her hand-held computer.  
  
"Nephelina?" Mars asked, remembering the dark-haired woman with golden eyes. "She's back?"  
  
"Iie... it's not the same, but it's very similar... It's like... a mix between Usagi's energy and Nephelina's..." Mercury continued as a few more symbols popped up on the screen.  
  
"I don't care WHAT it is!! Usagi is in there and we HAVE to get her back NOW!!" Uranus said in anger as she ran toward the mirror, prepared to plunge into it.  
  
"Iie! Uranus! If you break that mirror, they'll be trapped!!" Mercury shouted as another symbol popped up onto the screen. Neptune rushed toward Uranus, wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist as she tried to stop her love.  
  
"Iie Haruka! We can't rush in like that!" Neptune said as she buried her face in the taller woman's back. Uranus's muscles relaxed under Neptune as Uranus's anger seemed to calm slightly. She stopped her blind run and put her hands against the cold glass of the mirror and leaned her forehead against the glass as she clenched her teeth.  
  
"So, here's Selenity-hime's Senshi ne?" An unfamiliar voice said from behind. "They are just as weak as I remember." The voice continued.  
  
"N... nani?" Uranus questioned as she recognized the voice in an instant. "Z... Zechs?" She questioned as she turned toward him. "Masaka..." She said as her eyes widened in horror and surprise. A smirk crossed Zechs's lips as he saw the look of fear mixed with anger on Haruka's face.  
  
"It's Miyana-hime's Senshi... Uranus..." Neptune said in shock as she recognized the white-blond hair of the familiar man. "They're alive too?" She questioned as two more figures stepped into the light. Treize... Senshi of Neptune... and Lady Une, the Senshi of Saturn?  
  
"Nani? I thought she had only male Senshi?" Jupiter asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"Humph," Lady Une snorted. "I may be a woman now, but that doesn't mean anything. I'm still just as strong as I was a thousand years ago." She said confidently.  
  
"I don't care how powerful you think you are. We're gonna kick your asses!" Haruka spat in disgust as she put her fists up.  
  
"Don't you remember the last time we fought?" Une asked, a smirk on her pearl-pink lips. Though she was a woman, she was dressed in the same fashion as the other two Senshi that stood by her side with dark purple trimmings on her black outfit. "Are you really up for that kind of embarrassment again Haruka-chan?" She questioned, a smirk on her face as she mocked Haruka. Haruka's eyes narrowed in anger as she stepped in front of Michiru.  
  
"We won't let you near this mirror." Haruka said threateningly as she stepped in front of the remaining Senshi.  
  
"We don't have to, baka," Une said as she took another step forward. "While Miyana-hime takes care of Wufei, we were ordered to deal with all of you. Sadly, though, you won't live to see the Queen take her throne."  
  
"Miyana will never be the Queen!" Rei nearly shouted as she stepped forward, her eyes narrowed on the Senshi that belonged to Miyana. "We won't let it happen!" Rei continued, as flames began to leap up around her body.  
  
"She will defeat Selenity-hime and her mother will take the throne that is rightfully hers," Treize said calmly as he took a few steps toward Rei. "You are all so naïve, do you really think you can overpower the Dark Moon?"  
  
"Why don't you face it?" Une started, a smirk on her face. "We've already won this war."  
  
"Iie! We will not accept that!" Makoto shouted as all the Senshi prepared their attacks with no words spoken. "Usagi-chan would not give up on us, so what makes you think we'd doubt her? She'll find a way to banish your princess back to the darkness from which she was spawned!"  
  
"Catchy phrase Mako-chan, maybe I can throw it into a song." Minako said thoughtfully as she put a finger on her chin in thought typical 'Minako-style'.  
  
"Minako..." Ami said, a sweatdrop on her forehead. "Now's not the time for that..." Minako blushed and a sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head.  
  
"Umm... gomen..." She said as she brought out a golden chain made of linked hearts and made ready to use it against which ever Senshi would attack them first.  
  
"Uranus Smashing EARTHQUAKE!" Zechs shouted as he brought out two long daggers of shiny blue metal. He sent the attack heading straight for Selenity's Senshi, watching as they barely managed to escape the deadly attack. Minako stumbled back, a long crooked burn trailing down her arm and her short skirt was singed so it was even shorter.  
  
"Fire SOUL!!" Rei shouted as she sent an attack heading straight for Zechs. A smirk spread across Zechs face as a dark purple shield surrounded him making Rei's attack bounce away harmlessly.  
  
"You really are pathetic," Zechs commented as the shield disappeared. He held the daggers up above his head and approached Rei. "Dark Poison STRIKE!" He shouted as he sent an attack headed straight for Rei. Rei grimaced as she saw the attack heading for her and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact to hit her.  
  
****  
  
Duo sat in the office impatiently. The Outer Senshi had come just as they were heading out to kill Selenity's Senshi. They had forced them into this room, even putting some sort of dome over them so they couldn't leave the room.  
  
"Damn them..." Duo muttered his eyes narrowing as he sat at the desk. He wanted to go have a little fun with those pathetic little Senshi of Selenity's. By the time Quatre broke through the dome, they would already be gone and Duo wouldn't get to have any fun. Shinigami was itching for a good fight; it had been a long time since he could really cut loose. He had to admit being a Gundam pilot had had its perks, but there was something in his memory that was missing. He didn't remember why they had been fighting. Sure he had had the time of his life killing people, but he would like to think it was just for the fun, but there was something more behind it... there was something more... noble...  
  
"How much longer?" Duo grunted as he put his feet on the desk in front of him.  
  
"Not too much longer..." Trowa said in his soft, monotone voice.  
  
"Well could you hurry it up? I'm bored here." Duo commented, scowling to himself as he rolled a pencil across the desk. It his boredom, he picked it up and lit it afire with his power, watching as the flames rose above in small billowing swirls. The flame reflected in his eyes and something suddenly stuck out in his mind.  
  
"What are you doing Maxwell no baka?!" A girl's voice demanded playfully as he held a piece of burning wood in front of him from the fire. "Do you want to catch that braid on fire?" She asked, her silvery laugh filling the air.  
  
"Selenity-hime?" He questioned himself, whispering quietly as the odd memory came into his mind.  
  
"Nani?" Heero asked, his eyes narrowing at the mention of their enemy's name. "What about her?"  
  
"N... nothing..." Duo said, pushing the memory from his mind. There was something almost pleasant about the memory, but it worried him. It was almost as if he had been a friend to this enemy long ago in times past.  
  
****  
  
Wufei stood ready, holding the katana firmly in front of him. He struck out at Miyana, neatly slicing the stomach of her dress, making sure not to cut the delicate skin underneath. He didn't know what he was going to do, he couldn't truly hurt her, could he? He would gladly kill Miyana... demo, that would mean his Usagi would go as well.  
  
"Damn you!" Wufei shouted as he realized the truth. He dropped his katana to the ground and growled low in his throat, falling to his hands and knees. "I can't do it! Damn you!" He spat in disgust at the dark-haired girl. She smirked triumphantly and picked up the katana, smirking to herself as she placed it against his throat.  
  
"You have two options, Fei-chan," She said, mocking Usagi whom was screaming in her head at the moment. "Either join me, or I'll kill you right here." Wufei's eyes narrowed in anger. He would not let this onna question his integrity. He would not bend to her will and loose the only other human being he'd had feelings for. He would not let this onna destroy his honor, he would gladly die before he obeyed her every command.  
  
"Kill me now then..." Wufei said calmly as he stood up, no emotion showing on his face. Miyana stood, smirking triumphantly to herself as the cold blade was pressed against his throat. A thin trail of blood streamed down from a small cut that she had caused on his throat. "Come on, just kill me..." He said, his face still void of any emotion. Miyana flinched and dropped the katana.  
  
"Kisama..." She muttered angrily. "Why can't I kill him?" Her eyes narrowed in fear and anger as she looked down at her hands, seeing a golden light glowing around her wrists. "N... nani?"  
  
"I won't let you hurt Wufei..." A silvery voice whispered as the golden light grew brighter with each passing moment. Wufei shielded his eyes and could faintly hear Miyana's screams of fear and pain over the loud roar that had filled the air.  
  
"Nani?" He said quietly to himself, still shielding his face from the blinding light and the growing wind that roared around the endless white room.  
  
"Be gone..." The silvery voice whispered quietly as the wind died down and the light faded. Wufei turned toward the place that Miyana had stood only moments before and was slightly surprised to see a young girl with black hair and bright blue eyes... the same eyes as Usagi. She was wearing an elegant dress that hung to the floor in fancy folds. The front sagged down slightly and there was a part gathered on the front in two places with nine-point stars holding the fabric in place. On her arms, there hung sleeves that wrapped around her wrists and shoulders and kind of hung down in the center. She had a silver crescent moon gracing her forehead and her hair was pulled up into two heart-shaped buns with long streamers hanging in piles on the ground. Lying on the ground before the young girl, was the form of two women. One with flowing golden-blond hair and the other a girl with purplish-black hair.  
  
"N... nani..." Wufei stammered, making eye contact with the girl. He couldn't get his body to respond to what he was thinking. He could do nothing but stand there and stare at the girl. "Who are you?" He asked when he finally found his voice.  
  
"Well, I can't really explain now, I have some things I need to do." She said, smiling as she touched one of the silver bracelets that hung upon her wrist. In a flash of gold and silver light, she vanished into thin air.  
  
He stared after the girl in slight shock, which was strange because it too a lot to shock him. A moment later, though, he was at the golden-blond's side. He picked Usagi's limp body up in his arms and held her unconscious form against his chest. He stared down at her pretty face, rubbing his thumb over her soft lips. "Utsukushii..." He said, drinking in the sight of her.  
  
****  
  
A figure stood watching Wufei hold Selenity's body close to his with a scowl running across her bitter face. She snorted in disgust and shattered the mirror that stood before her. She walked slowly away from the broken glass and her scowl gave way to a small smirk. She hadn't expected anyone to show up and set her daughter free from that pathetic Selenity-hime. Now that that had been accomplished, though, the real fun was going to begin.  
  
She paced across the confined space of her small prison and found a different mirror that lead to the outside world. She gazed in at her daughter's Senshi with a smirk on her face. They were doing well and the Inner Senshi weren't even at the battle. Many of Selenity's Senshi lay on the ground with scorched skirts and hair with long gashes bleeding profusely and burns stretched across their backs and stomachs. Probably the most humorous sight was the two Senshi of Selenity's that were pinned up against the wall with knives. This was going perfectly her way. Now if only she could get Mars back from Selenity's poison.  
  
"No matter, he will soon rejoin his comrades by my daughter's side." The cold voice said confidently as she ran her hand over the cool glass. "Arise my daughter." She commanded into the mirror, her eyes going hard and slightly cold.  
  
****  
  
Rei cringed as she felt the attack slam into her and stumbled back several steps, landing hard on her backside. She lay on the floor unmoving...  
  
"Mars!" The Inner Senshi shouted as they dropped to her side. Ami was the first to reach her and felt for a pulse.  
  
"She's still alive!" Ami said, using her computer to scan Rei's body to find the exact injuries so she could try to heal her, or at least keep her alive.  
  
"Oak EVOLUTION!!" Jupiter shouted as she sent her attack toward the Dark Moon Senshi. Treize chuckled to himself and merely held up his hand, deflecting the attack effortlessly.  
  
"Pathetic, you should really learn to fight." He said smirking as he lunged at Jupiter, bringing a sword out from its sheath to attack her. Jupiter was narrowly able to dodge his thrusts and was soon covered in various cuts, some which were very serious.  
  
"Deep SUBMERGE!!" Neptune shouted as she sent her water attack at the other Senshi. It was clear that they were at a definite disadvantage. If they didn't do something quick, they would easily be overpowered. The attack was aimed into the midst of Miyana's Outer Senshi, merely as a strategy to break them apart which succeeded.  
  
"Oak EVOLUTION!!"  
  
"Love and Beauty SHOCK!!" The two attacks slammed into Une, making her stumbled backward. She managed to keep her balance and a low chuckled arose from her throat. It was a low throaty laugh that sent chills down their spines.  
  
"Our Queen really wasn't kidding when she told us of your weaknesses." Une laughed to herself, a set of knives appearing in her hands. She flung them at the two opposing Senshi and soon Jupiter and Venus were pinned to the wall with her sharp blades.  
  
"What should we do now?" Venus asked with a sweatdrop on her forehead as she tried to move her hand. Jupiter didn't answer, just glared deeply at Une and growled in the back of her throat.  
  
"Silent Blade Bite..." Une said quietly as a purple haze slowly closed in on the group. All the fighting stopped as Selenity's Senshi fell to their knees, withering in pain as the hazy fog covered their bodies. Une's laughter only rose as the cries of pain rose. The knives that held Venus and Jupiter pinned to the wall started to glow a low purple and their cries rose over the volume of the rest as crackling purple and black energy streaked through their bodies.  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!" A voice called out firmly as Hotaru released an attack that headed straight for Une. Une, caught off guard, watched the attack come toward her in absolute shock. She didn't even have time to scream as she was sent flying through the wall that had once stood behind her. The youngest of the Senshi took a step forward, her eyes stern and unforgiving. She said nothing, but stood menacingly in front of the rest of the Senshi.  
  
"Saturn?" Haruka questioned as she climbed to her feet. Her fight with Zechs hadn't gone quite as well as she had hoped. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly as she walked toward the girl.  
  
"I have come with the princess." She said simply. Out from behind Hotaru stepped a girl with long black hair done in two heart-shaped odangos.  
  
"N... nani?" The Senshi gasped as the strange girl stood before them. Instead of the royal golden crescent moon birthmark, she had a silver crescent gracing her forehead. She was much unlike the ChibiUsa they had all grown to know and love, at least, in appearance she was.  
  
"Puu sent me here to give you guys these." The girl said as she held out her hand. Lying on her palm were six new henshin sticks, each of which were very elaborate and beautiful and had their respectable planet and color. She tossed one to each girl, watching as their symbols began to glow on their foreheads. "Just say 'Uranus Cosmic Power Make-Up'." She instructed, using Uranus as an example to the rest of the girls. All the Senshi were present and accounted for, but most of them look very ruffled and injured.  
  
"We have little time." Saturn said to the girl that stood beside her. The girl nodded and turned toward the Senshi one last time.  
  
"It's was great to see all of you," She said smiling at the Senshi. "Mama said that I could come back and visit you guys later, demo, I have to go now." At that moment, Puu appeared and the two girls ran toward the Senshi of Time and disappeared in a flurry of white light.  
  
Uranus looked at Neptune and watched as her love nodded, then turned back to Miyana's Senshi, her eyes narrowed in determination. She held her new henshin stick above her head.  
  
"Uranus Cosmic Power Make-UP!"  
  
"Neptune Cosmic Power Make-UP!"  
  
"Jupiter Cosmic Power Make-UP!"  
  
"Mercury Cosmic Power Make-UP!"  
  
"Mars Cosmic Power Make-UP!"  
  
"Venus Cosmic Power Make-UP!" Each Senshi was surrounded in a flurry of stars and cherry petals as their new transformations took place. The transformations themselves were much shorter than before and soon the Five Senshi stood ready to fight. Each Senshi was dressed in a warrior-like armor that seemed lightweight but very strong against attack. There was a weapon in each of the Senshi's hands. Sailor Mars held a bow in her hand but the strange thing was she had no arrows. Sailor Mercury held a harp of sorts, the same thing she used in her 'Aqua Rhapsody' attack. Sailor Venus held a chain of heart-shaped links that was shining golden in the dim midnight light. Sailor Jupiter held in her hands a sharp double-edged sword. Sailor Neptune clutched her mirror tightly and Sailor Uranus clutched her dagger tightly, waiting to attack.  
  
Une staggered to her feet and her mouth dropped open as she saw the warriors that stood in place of the Sailor Senshi. Her mouth dropped open as she saw the light glinting off their weapons and saw the symbol of each of their planets gracing their foreheads in the respectable color.  
  
"Nani?" She asked, looking toward Treize. "What just happened?" Treize and Zechs both had a look of anger and worry on their faces as they stood poised ready to attack. How strong had they become thanks to that girl?  
  
"We had better call the Inners in, we may need the help." Zechs said in his monotone voice. Treize nodded and disappeared in a dark portal.  
  
"We won't let you get away with your crimes!" Haruka said as she made the first move, as she lunged toward Zechs with her blade held high. "Space Sword BLASTER!"  
  
****  
  
"Put that out!" Heero snapped, sending a blast of energy at the burning wood. The chair Duo sat in tipped back as he tried to dodge the blast. He was trying to upright himself and instead tumbled backward onto the ground, hitting his head.  
  
"Itai!" Duo growled as he climbed to his feet, rubbing the lump that was already forming on his head. "Kisama!" Duo growled as he turned his attention back to Heero, who wore his normal emotionless mask. "Whad'ya do that for?!" He demanded as his eyes narrowed in anger. There was no answer from Heero as he sat there merely glaring deeply at Duo.  
  
Duo sat back in the chair, grumbling to himself and crossing his arms over his chest. His mumbling sounded something like 'Damn psycho-killer...' or something of the like sort. He heard a low growl come from Quatre as he fell backward onto the ground.  
  
"Kuso!" Quatre cursed. "It's no use! I can't get out!"  
  
"So you're saying we're not gonna have any fun?" Duo asked, pouting to himself as he sat at the desk still. He grumbled inaudibly some more before turning to face the window. It was a strange thing, in the reflection of the glass he saw something strange. There was a woman with long silvery hair staring at him with sorrow-filled eyes. She reached out her hands to him as he stared in shock at her. There was a golden crescent moon gracing her forehead and a small crescent moon wand in her hand as she reached toward him. He could see her lips moving, but he heard no words.  
  
"What are you looking at?" A quiet voice asked close to Duo's ear. Duo turned to see Trowa standing nearby, looking into the window as well. Duo turned back to face the window and saw that the figure had faded and the glass stood clear again.  
  
"Nani?" Duo asked, shocked at what he had just seen. He felt Trowa touch his shoulder, wanting an answer to his question. "I... it was nothing Tro-man." Duo said, acting carefree and normal. The tone of his voice wavered slightly so Trowa knew there was something going on.  
  
"Hmm..." Trowa said as he turned his eyes away from Duo. He thought he'd seen something as well, but wasn't sure quite what it was. There was a cloudy figure that seemed to reach out toward them, but Trowa wasn't able to make out a face or even tell if it was male or female.  
  
Quatre growled in anger once again as he dropped his assault on the force-field that surrounded him.  
  
"What's happened to my power?!?" He demanded, his normal happy and smiling face twisted in anger. "How can the Outer Senshi be stronger than me?!?" He demanded again, grabbing Trowa by the collar roughly.  
  
"Their powers were awakened earlier, your highness." Trowa said in his calm way, taking Quatre's hands from his shirt.  
  
"Are you ready to fight?" A deep voice asked from the doorway. All eyes turned toward the doorway to see Zechs standing there with a monotone look upon his face.  
  
"What's the big idea keepin us locked up in here?!" Duo demanded angrily.  
  
"You were going to get in our way... demo, we need your help now. Are you ready to kill Selenity's Senshi?" He asked as he walked toward the shield, placing one hand out in front of him.  
  
"Let us out already!" Duo demanded, a long scythe appearing in his hands. It was likewise with the rest of the Senshi. Appearing in Heero's hand was a long sword, appearing in Quatre's were two curved blades, and lastly, Trowa held a long thick broadsword.  
  
"Follow me." Zechs said calmly as he made a motion with his hands and the dome disappeared. Duo followed eagerly behind him, pushing his way in front of Heero and the rest.  
  
"Shinigami is ready to fight again." He said, an excited smirk spreading across his whole face.  
  
****  
  
Miyana opened her eyes painfully and suddenly felt as if there was a weight pressing down heavily on her. It felt like she had never once used her muscles before and was trying to do gymnastics. She barely managed to sit up and cried out quietly in pain as she forced herself up into a sitting position. She looked down at her hands and suddenly felt very strange. She heard a small masculine voice and saw Wufei sitting on the floor cradling a body against his chest.  
  
"Nani?" She said quietly as she struggled to crawl toward Wufei. She saw a long strand of golden-blond hair spill over his arm and gasped slightly. "Selenity?" She questioned in slight surprise. The look of shock was quickly hidden and replaced by a confident smirk.  
  
"Wufei-chan." She said mockingly, watching as Wufei turned toward her. "Are you strong enough to kill me now?" She asked as she forced herself to her feet. She felt weak and wobbled slightly as she took a step toward him. He grunted when he looked over his shoulder but made no move to grasp his katana. It was obvious to him that she was defenseless at that time. She was barely able to walk and her voice was quiet. Even her smirk didn't have the same evil depth to it.  
  
"Go back to you mother." He stated, as he stood up with Selenity cradled in his arms still. He walked past her and out into the endless white. He stopped only once by her side to retrieve his katana that he had dropped when that dark-haired girl had appeared.  
  
"Nande?!" She growled as he passed her without so much as taking a swing at her with his katana. "Where to you think you're going?!? I'm not done yet!!" She cried after him, her voice filled with outrage.  
  
"Go away weak onna. I won't hurt anyone weaker than me, even after what you've done. It would be dishonorable." He commented as he kept walking. He knew there was an exit somewhere, he just had to find it. Miyana was seething as he disappeared into the mist of that place. How dare he treat her like that! How dare he just walk past her without so much as trying to attack! He wasn't stronger than she! It wasn't possible! When she thought about it a little longer she came to a sudden realization... Selenity was the one that held all the power! When they had shared the same body, it had been Selenity's energy she had used and now that they were separated, Miyana was powerless. Just another weak human...  
  
"Iie..." She said, her eyes widening in shock. "... iie... I... can't beat them now..." She whispered as she fell to her knees, her eyes still bulging from her head as she cursed herself and Selenity in her mind.  
  
"Musume!" A harsh voice behind Miyana snapped, bringing Miyana back to the present. Miyana spun around to face the dark figure of her mother. The white suddenly turned pitch black as the woman appeared through an elegant mirror. She wore a long gown to the floor with two black buns on her head and the rest of her hair flowing freely to the floor; curling and crimping as it tumbled in folds. She had three crescent moons gracing her forehead; one was silver and the other two were gold in a pyramid shape. Her eyes were narrowed into slits much like a cat's eyes and her lips were blood red.  
  
"Nephelina-sama..." Miyana whispered as she fell into a kneeling position before the figure of her mother.  
  
::Fin::  
  
February 6, 2002  
  
Well, there's the next chapter. I know it's a long time in the making but I said at the very beginning of this fanfiction, if no one reviewed, I would be stopping the production of chapters. Anyway, it's a little over 8 pages long, one of the longer ones. Just keep this in mind, if I don't get any reviews, this fic will join the pile of 'dead-fics' that has been steadily growing beneath my feet. Well, my email is pokahydee@hotmail.com to those of you that don't already know (or don't really care is what I should say). It's still not definite if I'm quitting or not, just know that I'm going to be taking a break so chapters will be produced very slowly. After I'm finished with these SM/GW fics and my SM/DBZ fics (that aren't already dead), I'll be concentrating more on SM/Weib Kreuz and SM/Fushigi Yuugi fics. That's all I really have to say, review or the story stops (and what a terrible cliffie it would be to stop writing it all together). 


End file.
